Chivalry Knight: Darklight
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: The Gekkokage family have been famous for doing the outright impossible. Any challenge that stood before them has been defeated by them countless times, Their name has been the talk for generations. Not only that, But every member of the family has produced all great warriors, Despite their ranks. To them, Family mattered more than a Blazers rank. But they were unaware...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Decision

Authors note:

Hmm, I just looked at the Chivalry of a failed knight category on fanfiction. And theirs not many.

...seriously? I thought maybe about 15 or more would be there. But I've also noticed that they don't have one single oc type story.

-smirks- perfect

I've already written down what my oc is and everything else. Now I just need to get started.

I hope I do my best...and I hope you all like it.

Onwards to impossible logic bullshit and what the fuck plot!

Begin!

The Gekkokage family have been famous for doing the outright impossible. Any challenge that stood before them has been defeated by them countless times, Their name has been the talk for generations. Not only that, But every member of the family has produced all great warriors, Despite their ranks. To them, Family mattered more than a Blazers rank.

Many people assumed that nothing could beat them.

However, They were unaware...

The child to carry the Gekkokage family name, Is a Blazer. But he's a very special kind of blazer. For he is the only blazer in existence to wield two magic properties, Instead of just one. Plus, He's also the only blazer in existence to earn an S-Rank. But his family has to keep his second magic power a secret from the public.

Thus is where the problem lies...

Joshua Gekkokage can't control one of his elemental powers, It's been a problem for him ever since he was a child at the age of 5.

He has the ability to manipulate crystal and darkness, But his darkness has a mind of it's own. One that intends to take over and corrupt Joshua permanently.

After 2 years of endless training, He has never been able to master his dark magic, No matter how hard he has tried, Every situation has ended in his own darkness trying to corrupt him. Worried about his situation, The Gekkage Elder Trinity council has created him a special collar that is able to seal his dark magic and stop it from corrupting him, Not only that, But the collar is able to allow him to channel his dark magic as he pleases without it trying to take him over.

However, This comes at a major price. If the collar were to ever be removed from his neck...

Then he'll be corrupted by his own power.

-the Gekkage royal family palace, The Elder trinity council chambers-

All of the members of the Gekkage family were surrounded in a large circle. Each member was from a different region from around the world, Some were even in their 80's or more. Each member had on some black long robes, Something that was required to all family members whenever a meeting was held.

One person was standing in the center of the room, He had a white bread, And green eyes. He was known as Samuel Gekkage, And he was the leader of the royal Gekkage family, As well as the father of Joshua Gekkage.

Samuel sighed as he looked up at his family members, He saw their faces full of concern and worry. Samuel then spoke.

"Family members of the Gekkage royal family, Welcome" he said "I understand that you have very important business to attend to. So I'll make this quick!".

That's when one of the family members spoke out. "Samuel, Enough with the long speeches my boy!" The family member said "You know why we're all here...".

Samuel sighed in frustration, He knew the reason they were all called here. It had been 7 long years since Joshua's magic powers came to light. He was a truly gifted child, And one with a heart of platinum. He was a Blazer like the rest of them, He was able to master his superpowers at the age of 5.

He was also the only Blazer in existence to earn a rank past A, And S-rank of all things. Why he earned this was because he was able to master a legendary magical element; Crystal.

Some claim that it was born from the ancient times, Others say it was from the dark ages. Whatever the origins of crystal magic my be, It was an extremely rare magic power to have. It was and still is considered the strongest and most powerful magic in history.

Many Blazers from around the world had claimed to master such an element, But very few have seen it in action. Those that claimed to have that magical property were lying. But Joshua was able to have it, And in tern was granted the highest rank that could surpass an A-rank. He was given the S-rank, Soon, Everyone in the whole wide world was known about Joshua's magic ability to control and harness Crystal magic.

But that was one magic power, The world didn't know that Joshua was actually born with two magic elements. But his second element was hidden from the world, And kept a secret by the Gekkage family. A magic power that was considered monstrous and demonic, Humans call it wicked, Others the devils bane, Black magic, Cursed witchcraft, unholy, Vile corruption.

Joshua had darkness, He was able to harness the power of darkness as his second magic power. But his darkness...it had a mind of it's own. It was extremely powerful, Even on par with crystal magic. But it was also deadly, To the point that it could take over and corrupt it's owner to the core, Permanently surrendering them to the dark.

Samuel nodded at his family members "Fine...I'll get right to it then" he said "Joshua...he's...he's been doing fine since we all made him that magic limit collar. 7 years has gone by since the incident and he has not shown any signs of being corrupted by his darkness magic".

All of the family members sighed in relief, They were all happy that their next heir to the family name was okay. But that only brought up another question.

"How's Joshua's condition?" Another family member asked. Samuel looked at the other member, "Joshua is fine. But he still refuses to go to school. He's still on about home school".

The family members looked at each other, They understood Josh's reason to not go to school. But they worried that he wouldn't get to see the outside world, Travel, Meet new friends, Fall in love, Or anything. One of the family members stood up.

"Joshua needs to go to school! How else can our little knight get a girlfriend for us to pamper in the future?" They said. All of the other family members laughed at the joke. Another family member stood up as well.

"Heh heh heh, All joking aside. Josh needs to get out! He can't stay cooped in here in the family estate forever. Just because of what happened 2 years ago was an accident. He shouldn't be afraid to live his life, Or fear his darkness forever".

All of the family members nodded in agreement, Samuel included.

"No matter how much Jessica and I try to talk him out of it. He tries to find a way to slip out of the idea of leaving home. He fears that he'll ruin our reputation if his darkness magic got word to the public" he said.

"So what?!" Another family members said "Our reputation is one thing, But Joshua's well being matters more than some damn reputation. I'm worried that if his darkness magic goes public, People will try to hurt him or worse".

Samuel crossed his arms "If that happens, We'll never hear the end of it. But until that day comes, We shouldn't worry about it for now. For now we need to get Joshua to go to school and meet with kids his own age. He needs to live out his life".

Everyone agreed.

"But what school should we send him to? All of the magic schools are full of students this year, But it has to be one where he'll be accepted and loved".

"And maybe get a woman!".

"Hah hah hah! Okay okay, -aheam- I'll look up some schools online and see where to send Joshua for next year. This meeting is over!" Samuel said. All of the family members got up and walked to the door, Samuel pulled down his hood as he thought about his son.

'Joshua...'.

A/n: thoughts are all welcome, Sadly I'm not taking any oc requests for this story I'm afraid. Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 when you get older

After the meeting that Samuel had with all of his family relatives, He and his wife Jessica walked down the large garden as they made their way to the large mansion in front of them.

"You know that Joshua isn't going to like this, Samuel" Jessica said. Samuel rubbed his forehead as he knew how this would end.

"Oh trust me I know, So we better be prepared to hear it and feel it" Samuel said "This is gonna be a rough night...".

-the Gekkage family house-

The head members of the family walked into the house as they put their robes away in the closet. As they did that, The sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Josh cried to his parents. Samuel saw his 7 year old son as he held him up into the air "Theirs my like crystal knight! How was your day today?".

Joshua smiled at his father. "Wonderful daddy! I got to play with Shizuku and Ikki today for a short while". Samuel and Jessica smiled that their son at least had some friends his age to play with.

"Ikki's still getting mistreated at home huh?" Samuel asked Joshua nodded. "Yeah..." Josh said "He's still not being accepted by his own family".

Samuel and Jessica looked at each other, They were both disgusted at how Ikki was treated at his own home by everyone except his sister, Shizuku and their son. Samuel had forced to make Ikki's family give their son the respect he deserved despite him being the weak one of the family. But every time he said so, It just fell on deaf ears. Ikki from that point on had been hanging out with Joshua's family more and more. He was loved and respected in Josh's family than his own, And that made him happy.

The Gekkage family considered Ikki and Shizuku as their own blood, And they had promised to send Shizuku and Ikki to school in the future.

That's when Josh said spoke "Oh yeah! Shizuku gave me a kiss on the cheek today too for some reason. Said it was to help keep the darkness at bay".

Jessica and Samuel just looked dumbfounded, Samuel then held his son to his chest.

"My little boy is growing up! Oh my god! I'm not ready just yet to be a grandfather. Oh they grow up so fast!" He said. Jessica had a sweat mark come down her face and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Hunny..." She said "Josh isn't going to get married or anything like that until he gets older".

"No I'm not!" Josh said "Marriage sounds gross!".

Jessica then poked her sons nose. "Believe me, Joshua. You'll love it in time. Because once you've set your sights on someone you have feelings for. You'll never want to let them go or see them in somebody else's hands".

Joshua just looked at his mother with confusion.

"I don't get it mommy..." He said. Jessica then took her son and held him close to her body, "You will once you become a man" Jessica said as she then kissed his head as she said the next words that would surely upset him:

"As well as go to school in due time".

Joshua's smiled quickly faded from his face. He then tried to get out of his mothers grasp, But she held him tight. Josh started to yell and kick.

"No! I don't wanna go to school! I can't go and you can't make me go!" Josh said in a tantrum. Samuel walked in front of his son. "Josh, Please. That is what we all agreed on today" he said "You'll have to go, You can't be afraid of what will happen to you. You won't cause another incident like with what happened 2 years ago when you were 5".

Josh started to cry "Noooo! I don't wanna! I'm staying here at home! I can be home schooled! No! No! No! No!".

"Josh! Please calm down sweetie" Jessica said trying to comfort her son "The family just doesn't want you to be home schooled for the rest of your life. We want you to get out like you used to when you were still 4 years old, Staying in a boring old house won't be fun".

Joshua shook his head.

"But...what if I do that incident from 2 years ago again..." Josh said as tears came down his face "I don't wanna...I don't wanna..." Jessica just held her son in her arms as she stroked his head.

"Shhhh, It's okay. You won't cause another incident like with what happened 2 years ago. After all, It was a complete accident, That's when your-".

"No...It destroyed things...it hurt you and daddy...".

Jessica just kept stroking his head. She then released him from her hug as she placed her hand on his head, "As long as you have that collar on your neck, You'll never have to fear of your darkness magic taking hold of you ever again" Jessica said "Your father and I promise you that".

"Y-you mean it?".

"Cross our hearts".

"But my heart is already crossed...".

Jessica swallowed hard when her son said that to her, She saw her husband Samuel pick Josh up. "We know Josh, We know. But we mean it, As long as that collar stays on your neck, Your darkness magic will never corrupt you. We promise" he said.

Josh just looked at his father and nodded at him slowly, Samuel smiled as he kissed his sons head. "That a boy, Now come on. It's time for bed" Samuel and Jessica then walked upstairs to place their son into his bed. They both kissed their son on the head as they turned off the light and closed his door.

Joshua looked at his celling as he placed his hand on his collar, His collar was jet black metal with silver lines around it, Two emerald locks on the left side of the collar, And a wolf head on the front that had ruby eyes. Joshua sighed.

"I hate you...you caused me to be like this...I hate this stupid collar! I wanna take it off so badly! But..." Josh then let a single tear come down his face.

"But then it'll be the incident all over again...and I refuse to let that happen again".

-8 years later-

The 8 years that passed in Joshua's life were nothing short of special. For the past 8 years he was home schooled like he wanted, He got to learn as much as he could from his family. Shizuku and Ikki were also present during 4 of his childhood years, But as the 8th year rolled, It was time.

The time for him to go to Highschool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 leaving for Japan

-8 years latter-

"Josh! Come on son, Wake up! We need to get to the airport soon" Samuel called. In his bed still was Joshua, Now 15 years old. He started to slowly wake up from his sleep.

"Jeez dad, Let me sleep..." He said to himself as he forced himself out of bed. He walked over to his mirror and looked at his appearance. Josh had bright green hair that reached to his shoulders. The other half of it was black. He had scars all over his average tone body, With one extremely large one crossed over his heart. He had sharp canines as well, But what really stood out, Were his eyes. Something that he hated the most about his appearance.

Josh's eyes were Heterochromia, But in the most corrupted way imaginable. His left eyes sclera was pure black, With the iris and pupil being pure red. His right eyes sclera was sky blue, And it's pupil and iris was pure white.

Joshua quickly looked away from the mirror, His cursed deformities as what he called them were caused by his darkness magic 8 years ago. They permanently stuck with him as he got older, And they weren't going away anytime soon.

"Josh, Come on! You'll miss your plane!" Jessica said.

"Coming!" Josh said as he then got himself ready to go and head out to catch his plane. After he freshened up and packed his things, He ran out of the house and got into the car as they drove off. Joshua was wearing black cargo pants, Red converse, An orange plan shirt, And an old warn out olive drab trench coat. He put on his aviators and pulled out his iPod as he just listened to his music of Broken Iris beautiful girl to pass the time.

"Can't believe I'm doing this..." Joshua said bitterly "This was a mistake!".

Samuel looked at the rear view mirror to see his son looking out of the car window. "Josh, Please. You'll enjoy going to Hagun Academy. Your mother and I went their, And so did your grandparents and great grand parents. You'll love it!" He assured him.

Josh snorted as he crossed his arms, "That's not bad, Dad" he said "Although I still think that this was a mistake". Jessica then looked back at her son.

"Sweetie, Try to think of the positive".

"Like what?".

"You'll be on your own, All by yourself".

"So...".

"You'll get to do whatever you want".

"That still doesn't impress me, Mom".

Jessica smiled at her son, She knew he would act like this, But she could also sense his nervousness and fear. She knew he was still thinking about the incident 8 years ago. She knew how much it haunted him so, And she hoped that he could at least meet someone to talk his problems out to.

'Maybe he might meet a girl while he's here' Jessica thought. That's when the car radio had an announcement:

"Stella Vermillion, The second princess of the Vermillion empire, Will be visiting Japan today. She was accepted at Hagun Academy, The chivalry in Tokyo, With the highest score of all time, and she's been said to be the strongest and a gifted knight. Some even clam that she's on par with the Gekkage royal families heir to the throne, Lord Prince Joshua Gekkage. Oh, Here she comes! Crimson princess, That's Princess Stella! Your highness. Tell us about your enthusiasm for studying abroad-".

"Turn it off!" Joshua said. Samuel turned the radio to another station instead. Josh sighed as he glanced out the window. "Not a fan of her, Son?" Jessica said.

"The Vermillions are considered our equals for generations" Joshua said bitterly "They've been our equals since the ancient times, And so on. Always being in our shadow. Always wanting to follow us, But my question is...why?".

"The Vermillions and Gekkages have been long time rivals since the beginning of time" Jessica said proudly "to them, We are a threat. And we've accepted them as our rivals. But not one of us on either side has married the other. For some of the Vermillions go by some strict old laws, And consider marrying outside of their race is taboo. Both families have-".

"Both families have married son and daughter together since the beginning. But we broke that oath and married outside of our family. And we have not regretted since" Samuel said.

"Wow, That's deep" Josh said. Joshua's parents smiled at each other. "Who knows, You might be the first to be friends with a Vermillion. We have tried to make peace with them, But it always ends with one of them getting beaten into the dust" Samuel said. Joshua smirked as he turned to another track on his iPod.

"Heh, To be friends with my families rival. Then the world is doomed" Josh said.

The family had made their way to the airport. Joshua got out of the car as he walked inside to his terminal. His parents called out to him.

"Bye Josh! Have fun in Japan! Mommy loves you!" Jessica said with a smirk. Josh quickly turned around to face her. "MOM!" Josh said as he ran inside.

"And remember, Never take your collar off! No matter what!" Samuel said. Josh made sure to remember that well, He then shuttered at the incident again but shook it off.

'No...it won't end like that...' He thought as he ran to catch his plane. Joshua made his way to his seat, Which was in first class when the flight attendants found out who he was. Josh laid his head back as he sighed.

"Goodbye homeland, Hello Japan..." He said "Still a mistake I say...".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 welcome to Hagun Academy

-Japan-

The plane ride took 3 hours for Joshua to arrive, Joshua grabbed his bags and head off the plane as quickly as possible so other people wouldn't figure out who he was. Josh was told to meet a person by the name of Yuuri Oreki, A friend of Joshua's father. Joshua sighed as he kept walking down the terminal to meet this person, He kept walking and walking until he got on some escalators as he road them downward.

"How in the world am I gonna find this person? My parents never-" Joshua stopped talking as he saw young beautiful woman, although looked sick, She had long dark hair, with bangs that cover her forehead, as well as covering her ears completely, it was also long enough that went down to her back. Wearing a long sleeved white blouse, as well as a long dark skirt, and high heels.

The woman held up a sign that said "Remind your father that he's an asshole for not calling me after we graduated collage. P.s. Hi Jo-jo". Josh facepalmed in response.

'I think I found her...'.

-in the car-

Joshua was riding in the passenger seat as Yuuri Was driving to the academy. She glanced at Joshua and smiled at him. "You've grown up, last time I saw you as a baby" she said striking up conversation, Joshua looked at her.

"You've seen me?".

"Oh of course" she said "But that was only once, After that I guess your father was just too busy to give me a call. Guess he had to care for the family" Yuuri said as she smiled at him but then asked him a very serious question.

"Hey Jo-jo".

"Joshua, Miss Yuuri Oreki".

"No, Yuuri is fine with me" she said "I was sent the papers on your enrollment, Your family especially the elder trinity council, Told me all about that has happened during the 15 years that I haven't seen you".

"Oh crap...".

"Joshua, Tell me...did the darkness...well...".

"Hm? Well what, Yuuri?".

"Did your darkness magic do that to your appearance?".

Joshua was instantly quiet when she asked about how he looked, He didn't wanted to explain or talk about what had truly happened to him, He never wanted to talk about it actually. Joshua sighed as he just said "Yes...".

Yuuri then placed her hand on his head. "Don't worry" she said "I'll make sure to look out for your well being, Think of me as your awesome step mom!" She said with a huge smile before gushing out a huge amount of blood from her mouth.

"Shit! The hell was that" was all Joshua could yell.

-meanwhile-

Stella Vermillion was in the car as she sighed. She was finally in Japan, But all this attention was annoying.

"Welcome, Stella Vermillion" another voice said in the car, Stella looked over to see the director of Hagun Academy, Kurono Shinguuji.

"Director, Thank you for having me" Stella said with a smile.

-Hagun Academy-

"We're here, Jo-jo!" Yuuri said happily. Joshua just had his head on the dashboard.

"It's Joshua, Yuuri..." Joshua mumbled.

The two then got of the car as Joshua was given his dorm room key" Your room is 270" Yuuri said "You'll also be getting a roommate to, Just to warn you. Who knows, You might get a cute girl as your roommate".

Joshua just blinked at her "We can do that? I mean, Have females as roommates?" He said in surprise. Yuuri nodded at him "You can, Don't worry you'll get used to it. Just be sure to wear protection and don't try to break the bed".

Joshua facepalmed again.

"I'm not gonna...never mind I'm out of here! Thank you, Yuuri" he said as he walked to the dorms to find his room.

-dorms complex-

"Okay, 267, 269, Ah! Here we go. Room 270!" Joshua said as he put his room key into the door and opened it as he walked inside. He shut the door with his foot as he saw someone's shoes at the floor near the door.

'Hm? Guess my roommate is already here' he thought as he walked to the bedroom. As he walked forward, He quickly stopped as he saw a young woman his age in her silk underwear. Joshua just stood their staring at her as he saw the woman turn around to see him.

The two just kept staring at each other until the girl was about to say something, But Joshua spoke first.

"Stop!" He said "Look, I'm sorry for walking in on you like this" he said as he threw his bags on the side of the floor "So...".

That's when Joshua pulled up his shirt, Showing off his toned scared body "How about I get my clothes off to call it a draw?".

The young woman freaked a bit until she screamed.

"N-NO!".

Slap!

-the directors office-

Kurono Shinguuji was looking over the new students papers, She had already looked over Stella's files, As she was looking over Joshua's. Kurono was surprised a bit as she read them.

'Heh heh, Jessica you sly girl' Kurono thought "Joshua hasn't still been able to master it huh? -sighs- I do hope he's-".

Knock knock!

"Come in!".

Kurono saw Joshua come into her office as he had a red hand print on the side of his face. Kurono instantly smiled at him.

"Joshua! Long time no see!" Kurono said happily. Joshua quickly knew the woman as he ran to her desk as he hugged her "Aunt Kurono! I haven't seen you in forever" Joshua said.

"I know! It's been so long, Well...since the incident and all".

"Yeah...".

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to bring it up".

"No no! It's alright. I'm alive...but I...".

Kurono then held him in a hug, "I got the papers" Kurono said "They told me about your so called cursed disfigurement". She then looked at his aviators and pondered a bit.

"Joshua...your eyes, May I?".

Joshua didn't turn away as he slowly brought them down to his nose. Kurono just had a look of shock on her face as she saw his eyes. Joshua then quickly put them back up.

"Oh sweetie, Can you see?".

"Yeah...they just got corrupted by my darkness that's all...".

Kurono sighed, She knew that ever since the incident happened. He hadn't been the same since. He tried to act like his old self, But deep down they all knew that he realized that could never be the same again. Kurono then noticed the hand print on his face.

"What's that mark for?" She asked him. Joshua rubbed the back of his head. "Well...heh heh, I kinda walked in on my roommate changing. But it was an accident I swear! So I decided to call it a draw by getting undressed too". Joshua said.

Kurono then facepalmed "Dammit boy!" She said with a smile on her face trying to laugh at her nephew.

"Let me tell you now, This Hagun Academy has one of the best track records among all chivalry schools in Japan. At the Seven Star Battle Festival, Which decides the strongest student knight, Our school representatives have won almost every year. But lately, In the past few years, We haven't had good results. I took up the post of director to rebuild the school. But just then, You've done such a misconduct, Didn't you, Nephew?".

"Heh heh...sorry Auntie" Joshua said. Kurono then snapped her fingers as Stella came into the office "Don't apologize to me" she said "But to her".

Joshua then turned around to see Stella vermillion standing at the door looking all over the place, Trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well..." Joshua said "The legendary Stella Vermillion". Joshua then placed his hands in his pockets. Stella just glared at the boy.

'What is this kid!? How dare he not bow or kneel when he's apologizing! And what's with his ugly clothes, And those shades. And that stupid collar...that thing is giving me an eyesore...' Stella thought.

"I'm sorry..." Joshua said "I just got here too, Didn't mean to do what I did. It wasn't on purpose or anything". Stella just glared at him more.

"So Whatever you want me to do for an apology is fine with me. Do what you want".

Stella kept her glare at him until she spoke:

"What's your name?".

Joshua looked at her with a bit of shock as he looked away "I'd rather not answer that..." He said. Stella was starting to get pissed "What do you mean you don't want to answer ?" She said "You are so lucky that I didn't make this an international issue!".

Joshua just glanced at her, He just sighed "All for an accident? Come on don't act like such a cunt!" He said. Kurono hid her laughing under her mouth.

'Bad move, My little nephew'.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say to me!?" Stella roared. Joshua yawned as he just kept a bored expression on his face. "I said you're a cunt! I don't give a shit about your status. After all, Our families are rivals after all". Stella caught on to that last sentence.

"Wait, Rivals? Family?" She said as she quickly put it together "Wait a minute!? Are you saying that! You're...you're...".

"Joshua Gekkage, Meet Stella vermillion. Stella, Say hello to your family rival, And my nephew".

Stella had her mouth hang open.

"Nephew!?".

"Hi buddy" Joshua mocked.

Stella gripped her fists and tighten them "Gekkage! An enemy of my family!" She said with a smile on her face, Confusing Joshua a bit. "I'll fully forgive you if you commit hara-kiri" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Joshua twitched his eye a bit as he snorted.

"Suck my dick, Vermillion! As if I'll ever agree to that! Besides you're acting like a baby over just a little thing". That was the final straw for Stella has she just looked at him in shock, She then began to activate her fire magic as small specks of ember came rising up.

Kurono then got up from her seat. "Well, I'm out, Latter Nephew" she said as she closed the door and walked out. Joshua waved at his aunt "Bye Auntie! Don't worry I'll make sure your shit doesn't get burned too much" he joked as he looked back at Stella.

"Gekkage! Be prepared. Creepy, Perverted, And rude..." She said "I will turn an all-wicked commoner like you into ashes myself!".

"Bring it on, Fire cunt!" Joshua mocked as he then activated his Crystal magic as his arms and legs were covered in pure blue white Crystal. The fire alarm then went off as the two rival family children walked closer to each other. Joshua then held Stella by the collar of her shirt. Stella did the same to him.

"You snuck into my room, And defiled my skin. How dare you!".

"Fuck off! You're acting like a big old baby".

"You're one to talk! You looked at me naked with an indecent look in your eyes! Like you were licking it and mocking it, You were staring at me!".

"I've seen toasters with more indecent looks than that! Wait, That was terrible on my end".

"Gekkage! You will die here!".

Joshua then did something that even he was surprised to do, He locked his lips with hers. Stella felt her fire simply go out in an instant as the water covered them both. Joshua moved his head from her lips.

"For a vermillion, You look pretty sexy when your mad" he said with a wink. Stella then just pushed him away from her as she poked her index fingers together.

"W-w-w-what are you saying? And why did you just do that to me!? Telling an unmarried woman she's sexy so easily...let alone kiss them...".

Joshua just shrugged. "Don't know myself, Heh, Guess I got a soft spot for ya after all" he said bluntly. Stella just looked at her families rival.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gekkage!?" She said "You can't even like me! We're family enemies after all!".

"So? Just because we have a bit of bad blood with our families, Doesn't mean we can't be friends" Joshua said "Look, Let me honestly start over, I am very truly sorry miss Stella Vermillion. But you have to trust me. I was just walking into my room".

Stella didn't believe him one bit.

"Lies! You just came in my room so you could sexually fantasize me with your eyes! Or worse, Rape me! You Gekkage have no shame in your vile deeds!" She said.

Joshua sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Okay, First off, That was an accident. Secondly, Dick move, Thirdly, That's my room!".

Kurono then opened the door "Oh, By the way, I forgot to tell you, But starting today you two are roommates" she said. Joshua and Stella looked at each other. Joshua then held out his hand to her.

"Sup, Buddy roommate!" Joshua said with a huge smile on his face.

Stella just blinked as then yelled as her response.

"WHAT!?".

A/n: oh boy, Two family rivals as roommates. Also sorry if this story is going too fast, it the anime is kind sorta doing just that. It's moving so fast with it's plot that I have to keep it going like this. Again, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Family rival bet

Kurono, Stella, And Joshua were making there way to their dorm, Stella just kept glancing at her families rival heir. 'To be in the same room as my enemy! This is outrageous!' She thought. Joshua glanced at Stella as he smiled at her, Making her look away from him.

The three then stopped at their dorm as Kurono pointed at the roommate names on the side of the door.

"You see?" Kurono said, That's when Stella raised her hand "I have a question. Students on the same level become roommates, Right? Then why is Gekkage in the same room with me? I'm Rank A and he's-".

"I'm an S-Rank" Joshua said.

"What!? That's impossible! Their is no S-Rank, You idiot!" Stella shouted at him. Joshua placed his index finger into his right ear, "Christ! Could you be anymore louder, Vermillion?" He said. Kurono smiled as she spoke up.

"Actually miss Vermillion, My nephew is telling the truth" she said "He is in fact, An S-Rank knight".

Joshua smirked "You bet! My superpower is crystal manipulation, And my magical power is actually...well...unlimited..." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Stella almost face faulted, Her rival was able to control Crystal magic, A legendary magic that would make any blazer jealous. But not only that, He also had unlimited magic as well.

'Damn, Gekkage!' Stella thought with anger.

"Joshua's other ability scores are also at the highest level, And he got many nicknames as a result: the Crystal knight, The ivory King, The legendary one, Iron Crystal blood, The list goes on" Kurono said "literally, He's the ultimate knight in history".

Stella just looked at Joshua "The legendary one" she said with bitterness in her tone.

Kurono then took the name tags off of the side of the dorm wall. "And this is exactly the answer to your question. There's no one else who's as legendary as Gekkage. And there's no one else who's as superior as Vermillion. That's why" she said.

"Sounds cool with me, I'm down! How about you roommate buddy?" Joshua said with a wide smile on his face.

"B-b-but what if some mistake happens?" Stella shouted.

Kurono was now curious at her statement. "Oh? What kind of mistake?" She asked. Joshua then looked at Stella as he was now curious as well. "Oh yes, By all means. I'm all ears to hear about this mistake. I bet it has a safe word" he teased.

Stella glared at Joshua before turning her attention back to Kurono. "W-well, That's..." Stella said before Kurono spoke, "There are other male and female students who are paired up" she said "If you don't like it, You can quit".

Joshua crossed his arms "Like hell I'd quit!" He said "But if the fire cunt wants to leave, Then that's all fine and dandy with me".

Stella quickly glared at Joshua as she then placed her hands on her hips "Okay, I'll do it. But...if we're going to live in the same room, I have three conditions".

"Oh...didn't know I had to fill out a survey as a bonus" Joshua said a he placed his hands in his pockets. "So, What are they?".

"Don't talk to me".

"Okay".

"Don't open your eyes".

"Wait what?".

"Don't breathe".

"Go fuck yourself! I'll only follow 1 out of 3 of those rules, Vermillion!" Joshua said. Stella was losing her temper with him. "Damn you, Gekkage! If you can keep to the rules, Then you can live in the front of the room!" She said. Joshua twitched at her comment.

"Die in a fire! You're telling me that I'm not even allowed to stay in the room!?".

"What, You mean to tell me that the legendary one of the Gekkage royal family can't do it?" Stella said. Joshua gritted his teeth at her, "it's not that I can't, It's that I refuse to! And I'm gonna breathe you stupid bitch!".

"I won't let you!" Stella said "You're thinking about smelling me, Aren't you, Pervert!?". Joshua facepalmed "Fine, I'll breathe through my mouth" he said.

Stella shook her head at him.

"No! You're thinking about tasting the air I exhaled, Aren't you, Pervert!?".

"Oh my god, Quit being a cunt!".

"I'm not a cunt! If you don't like it, Then quit the school!".

"I'm seriously thinking about bitch slapping the shit of out you right about now!".

"Figures! All Gekkages are perverts and Tyrants!".

Joshua took a deep breath as he played with the wolf head on his collar, Stella then placed her hand over his hand.

"And stop wearing this stupid thing!" She demanded. Joshua's eyes widened as he slapped her hand off of his as he backed up a bit. Stella just looked at him as she got angry. "What the hell!? You're now going to attack me and ravish my body for your gratification, Aren't you, Pervert!?" She said.

Joshua just glanced at his neck "Don't you ever place your hand on my collar. That is my number one biggest rule, Do you understand, Vermillion?" He said. Stella and Kurono just looked at him, Kurono began to ponder a bit.

'What's so special about that collar? I should ask my nephew as soon as possible' she thought. Stella just huffed. "Why? What's so great about a stupid hunk of metal? It's not like it's worth anything!?" She said.

"You wouldn't understand...you could never understand how much my life depends on this thing. I used to hate it as a kid! But as I got older, This collar became a part of me. It's the only thing that's keeping me going".

"That makes no sense!" Stella said.

"Okay okay, Calm down. Both of you" Kurono said "Chivalry is about deciding your own destiny with your sword. Isn't it?". Stella and Joshua just looked at her.

"You saying that we should let our abilities speak, Aunite?" Joshua said.

Kurono nodded at her nephew. "That I am" she said "You can do a mock battle, And whoever wins gets to decide the rules in your room".

Stella glanced at Joshua who nodded at the idea, "That sounds good and fair" he said "We should do that, You up for a bit of fun. Vermillion?".

"What? You're a knight of S-Rank" Stella said as she smirked "Excuse me for being so blunt with you, Gekkage, But even with your high rank. There's no way you have the experience to beat me who's Rank A".

Joshua shrugged at her "With a battle, You never know the result until we actually do it" he said as he placed his hand over his collar.

"Besides...I'm trying my best to control what's trying to destroy me from within. I've been working hard for a long time and...". Stella gritted her teeth in anger as she cut him off.

"Alright, I'll do it, That match" she said "But if that's the case, It's not the rules of the room that's on the table anymore".

"I'm not following ya, Fire flakes" Joshua said.

"Humph! Typical. The Gekkage are known to be somewhat slow in the head" she said "So I'll save you the trouble and be blunt; The loser will obey the winner for the rest of his life! And no matter how humiliating, He must become the servant who follows orders like a dog!".

Joshua just blinked at her as he chuckled a bit at her, "Wow that's brutal..." He said "But that sounds-".

That's when Stella stomped over to him.

"And. You. Lose. The. Collar as a bonus! You got that!? That means it goes! No matter what!".

Joshua's hair shadowed his eyes as he tightened his fists, That's when a very tiny black flame produced on his shoulder. Kurono was able to see it.

'Joshua...wait! That's...but how is he controlling it? I thought he couldn't master his darkness magic...' Kurono thought as she placed her hand on her nephews shoulder.

"Joshua, Calm down. You don't-".

"Never..." Joshua said darkly "I'll be your servant for life and that's it! But I'll never and I mean NEVER take off my collar for anything! You got that!?".

Stella just kept her glare on him.

"You will take it off when I beat you, Even if I have to burn it off of your neck...".

"Do that, And I'll rip your throat out with a crystal spike!".

"A Gekkage who harbors a dog collar as if his life depends on it".

Joshua glared at her more.

"You don't know the half of it, Fire cunt!" He said.

"It's settled then" Kurono said "An hour from now, We'll begin a mock battle at the forth training field!".

The two Blazers looked at each other, Joshua then turned and walked away as Kurono follows him. Stella just kept her glare on him.

"A Gekkage dog and his collar...how simple minded" she said to herself.

Joshua and Kurono were making their way to the fourth training field, Kurono then leaned over to her nephews ear. "Joshua, We need to talk. I saw a bit of your darkness...".

"I know..." Joshua quickly said "You need to know why I hold this collar in such high regard, Aunite".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 family rival duel: Stella vs Joshua

-fourth training field-

An hour was almost up as some students came to see the duel between Vermillion and Gekkage. Two ace students from two different rival families, Now combated against each other on the first day.

-girls locker room-

Stella was getting prepared for her duel against Joshua. She had already brought an extra pair of stockings to wear as she put them over her legs.

"Seriously..." She said to herself as she then adjusted her hair "Why do I have to do this?". She finished as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm trying my best to control what's trying to destroy me from within...what kind of logic is that? He doesn't make sense". Stella then had a small flashback to her childhood.

-flashback-

Stella was in her room with a bandage on her head as her mother was caring for her.

"Stella, Stop now. You don't have to become a knight, If you have to go through this" her mother said.

"No, Mother" Stella said "A little nation like ours needs a strong magical knight. I promise I'll be able to control this power and best the Gekkage royal family's future heir. To get there...".

-flashback end-

"To get there, I don't care how hard I have to work..." Stella said as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"I'll crush you, Joshua Gekkage".

She then walked out of the locker as she went to go and face her rival. As she walked out into the open, Other students were talking:

"Look. It's the Crimson Princess".

"A princess and a genius".

"It must be nice having an easy life".

"But why is someone like her...?".

"Yeah, The mock battle?".

"With the Legendary one of all people, Their rivalry between the two families is something".

Stella sighed in her head as she made her way to the stage.

'I'll show them who the real Legendary one is'.

-meanwhile on the stage-

Everyone was taking their seats, Joshua and Kurono were on stage as Kurono was getting things ready for the mock battle with her iPad. She was informed on the true reason why her nephew holds his collar in high regard. Needless to say, She was happy that he was in control.

"Heh, So they made you that after the incident?" Kurono said, Joshua had his arms crossed as he nodded at his aunt.

"Yeah" Joshua said "It took some time, But after it was complete. They gave it to me to try out, And it was a success! I could control my darkness magic at will without having to worry about being corrupted by it".

Kurono then rubbed his head as she was still working with the adjustments. "That's my little nephew" she said. Joshua smirked "Hey, You would have found out about it sooner or latter. You are a close friend to the family after all, You've been with me since I was still a toddler".

"And you're still the same toddler that I remember" Kurono said "To accept the duel from your families rival, That's quite the feet".

Joshua snorted.

"She's someone I have to beat eventually anyway" he said "But I won't allow her to force me to remove what's basically keeping me alive from myself".

"Beat her, Huh? You both are strong, You know? Tell me, Are you going to participate in the Seven Star Fight Festival like the other members of your family before you?".

Joshua then began to remove his old trench coat as he cracked his fingers. "If I win, I graduate. And carry the family name once more for the Gekkage family estates winning streak" he said "I'll have to think about it until then, But for now. The answer is no".

Joshua then placed his hand on his collar.

"Right now, My main goal is to control the unstable darkness magic within myself...without the need of my collar".

Kurono glanced at him "Joshua...you know that I've been with your family as their friend for years. But that is one feet that I think that the Gekkage can't beat" she said "I mean, Look what it did to you".

Joshua then took off his aviators as he looked at the lights above him, He placed his sunglasses in his pocket as he sighed. "That won't stop me from trying".

"I see..." Kurono said "For now, Try to go out in public without your shades. For me, Please?". Joshua sighed, He hated his eyes. He wished he had his orange ones again. Or his old brown hair color.

But those two things were gone forever.

"Fine..." Joshua said bitterly. Kurono rubbed his head to make him feel better.

"One step at a time. Oh! That reminds me, Since you're able to channel the darkness magic with the help of your collar. Have you created any magical abilities with it?" Kurono asked him. Joshua only shook his head.

"No..." he said. As Joshua was getting set, A girl with bright yellow hair came out. "I made it!" She said as she aimed her camera on Joshua "I came to turn in an application, And I get to see this. I must be lucky!".

As Joshua waited for Stella, One student saw her.

"She's here!".

Joshua looked at the east entrance as he saw Stella proudly walk to the stage. Joshua placed his hand on his collar.

"My answer is still no" he said "The collar stays". Stella crossed her arms and smirked.

"Just what's so special about a hunk of useless metal?" She said with a smug attitude "If you keep worrying about useless trinkets like that, You'll never advance".

"Maybe if you were in my shoes you'd understand how important this thing means to me" Joshua said "You could never understand what I'm going through...".

"I highly doubt someone like you is going through anything serious. Tell me, Gekkage. Are you the type of people who believes hard work can beat even the talented?" Stella asked him. Joshua placed his hands behind his head.

"I don't know really" he said "I guess that never really occurred in my head. But I guess so...".

Stella then Closed her eyes as she thought about her childhood again.

-flashback-

"Damn it!" A warrior said "Even though I Worked so hard, I can't beat the one with the talent".

-flashback end-

"As if I don't work hard..." Stella said to herself. Joshua actually heard her. "Huh? Work hard for what?" He asked her.

Stella got out of her thoughts as she looked at him. "It's nothing, Shall we begin the mock battle, Director".

Kurono nodded "We shall begin the mock battle. As you know, A mock battle is a fight where you don't give physical damage, But drain the others physical strength. Your device should be deployed in phantom form" she said as she started the match.

The lights then turned green around them, Stella then began to summon for her device.

"Serve me, Laevatein!".

A fire tornado then emerged from the ground as Stella then grabbed a rock like sword and slammed it into the ground as it showed to be a golden broadsword. Stella smirked as she waited for Joshua to summon his device.

Joshua sighed as he placed his hand over the center of his chest.

"Your life ends here, Vexanora!".

Joshua then felt a crystal spear come from out of his chest as he pulled it out and spun it in his hand as it transformed into a curved sword that was identical to the Eleum Loyce sword from dark souls 2. The swords long blade was bright orange, As it's short blade was pitch black. He then slammed his sword into the ground as seven Crystal pillars rose up and shattered.

Stella was a bit surprised in her head 'That's how he summons his device? That's...pretty impressive'.

LET'S GO AHEAD

Stella's Laevatein was coated in flames as she then ran at Joshua, Joshua began to focus as he then dodged her attack. "Good judgment. My Dragon breath fire is 3,000 degrees Celsius! If you take it straight on, You'll be in big trouble!" Stella said as she then swung her sword at him in a horizontal attack.

Joshua then held up his right arm as her device collided with his arm, Now coated in full Crystal like before. Stella was in shock.

"What!? But...".

"Don't you get it?!" Joshua said "The element I wield is crystal. With it, I can harden my crystal skins durability to handle any situation that's thrown at me!" Joshua then deflected her sword as he then enchanted his Vexanora with small and large crystal spikes as it glowed sky blue. He then ran at Stella who was now on the defensive.

Everyone just watched with awe.

"Did you see that!?".

"He took that like a pro!".

"He truly is legendary...".

Kurono was watching the fight as someone called out to her.

"You're so mean, Kurono. You need to tell me these things". Kurono sighed "Either way, You'll detect and manage to get in here" Kurono said. The girl smirked.

"That's true" she said "But you didn't see this coming, Did you? To see the talented knight Stella Vermillion and the legendary Joshua Gekkage would do this...".

Kurono just kept her eye on her nephew.

'Joshua, If you can truly use Darkness to your will. Prove it to me...' She thought.

Joshua was still getting the upper hand on Stella who was still blocking his attacks from his weapon, 'How can this be?' Stella thought 'To be on the defensive instead of the offensive...'.

That's when Joshua raised his curved sword in the air and slammed it over Stella's head, Stella was able to block it, But the impact made her get knocked back.

Joshua spun his sword in his left hand.

"You're pretty good at running away, Vermillion" Joshua mocked. Stella gritted her teeth at him as he spoke again "But the sword technique you've been toning up...even during your defense...I feel it, Your not just talented. You've worked extremely hard".

Stella just looked at her rival as she prepared herself.

"You have a very sharp eye. But my sword technique isn't so easy to see through!" She said to him as she ran at him, Joshua breathed as he then opened his right hand and started to create a tiny black fire ball in his hand. He then glanced at Stella who then raised up her sword, As Joshua then moved his right hand, Hitting Stella in the abdomen as he used his crystal skin to coat his whole body.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"Did S-Rank win? Is it over?" One student said.

"Wait look!" Another student said.

Joshua glanced at Stella, Who's body was covered in a red aura.

"This doesn't look good. To win like this" Stella said. Joshua backed away from her a bit.

"Good, I didn't have to use a huge amount of my darkness magic...but that's it, I won't use it again..to be corrupted by it once again..." Joshua whispered to himself as he looked at Stella "Well, This has been fun, Huh Vermillion?".

"Silence!" Stella said "This has gone on long enough. I thought that this would be easy, So that I could beat you with my sword skill, And let everyone know that I'm not just a gifted person. But I'll admit, This battle...".

That's when her red magic aura shattered. Stella was in shock.

"Ah! But...but how did he...? That's Impossible! Joshua..." Stella then fell to her knees and passed out. Joshua cracked his neck as he made his device shatter into pieces as he crossed his arms.

'The truth is, Stella...you couldn't beat me from the start. Because I was born..with the dark..' Joshua thought. Everyone was just in awe as Kurono raised her arm.

"That's it! The winner! Is Joshua Gekkage!".

Everyone just stood up from their seats as they had their mouths dropped. The girl that Kurono had been speaking with got up from her seat.

"Wow. It's gonna be so exciting to see the selection match this year" she said as she left.

Joshua then walked over to Stella as he picked her up bridal style and carried her away.

"This family rivalry...is over".

-emergency room-

Stella was in the emergency room for a bit, Joshua had left her there as he left to his room. She had woken up from her rest as she looked out the window. That's when her door opened as Kurono came inside.

"Vermillion. How are you feeling?" Kurono asked her. Stella sighed as she smiled.

"I had forgotten it for a long time...this is what it feels like to lose" Stella said as she looked at the director "What about him?".

"My nephew is in his room probably sleeping. He's still got a lot of energy" Kurono said.

"Director, What is this about?".

Kurono just looked at her a bit confused "Huh? What do you mean?".

"Don't play dumb!" Stella said "It doesn't make any sense that Gekkage beat me like that with a simple jab to the abdomen. To shatter my magic aura...".

"Joshua is a special kind of kid" Kurono said. Stella looked at Kurono and blinked.

"But...to fight me...just over his collar...".

"It's what's keeping him alive...".

Stella was surprised by what she just said. "Eh? Keeping him alive?" Stella said. Kurono sighed as she rubbed the back of her head, "The media and public only knows of Joshua's Crystal magic. But what they don't know, Is that Joshua was actually born with two magic superpowers. Crystal...and darkness".

Stella had her eyes widen.

"Darkness..." Stella said "But...how? How can he still be standing if he has darkness magic? No person in the world can control it, And here he is...".

"His family made him that collar after the incident that happened involving his darkness magic. After the incident, Joshua was never the same. He became afraid of his darkness magic and in tern the deformities that it did to his hair, Eyes, And teeth. It also gave him many scars over his body. He sees himself as a miserable reck. It messed up his sanity a bit as he states, Joshua hates that collar, And wants to find a way to control his darkness without it corrupting him completely".

Stella now finally understood why Joshua was so defensive of his collar. She now felt extremely bad for how she treated him, Letting her family's rivalry get in the way of everything. Stella then pondered something until Kurono spoke.

"And in case your wondering, That collar is also able to let Joshua channel the darkness to his control at will. He is the first and only blazer to control one of the most hardest magic properties in the world, Let alone one of the most dangerous. But he must never by any means remove the collar from his neck, If that collar were to be removed...".

"Then the dark would corrupt it's owner and turn them into a beast...somthing that's not human anymore..." Stella said in fear, She had known many Blazers of the past to lose themselves to darkness magic, Not a single one could control it. And those who were born with it, Were considered cursed ones, Doomed to die by their own power in the end.

Kurono crossed her arms as she looked out of the window.

"My nephew refuses to give up, He wants to be the first to control his darkness magic. But he's afraid to tap into it fully even though he has the collar to help him, I saw when he used a tiny bit of it against you; No one else could see it but me. But I'm not sure if he'll use it again".

Kurono then looked at Stella "You can try your hardest to follow Gekkage's path. I'm sure it won't be a waste of your time. But he's fighting his own battle alone. To survive...he wants to surpass the ones that feel before him".

Stella just looked at her bed as she remembered what Joshua said to her:

"Maybe if you were in my shoes you'd understand how important this thing means to me. You could never understand what I'm going through...".

Stella just looked upset as she gripped Her bedsheets.

"Joshua..." She said.

-Joshua and Stella's room-

Stella was able to leave the emergency room as she opened the door to her dorm. She walked inside as she glanced at Joshua, Who was on the top bunk bed sleeping. She walked over to him as she stood on her tip toes. She looked at Joshua as he was sleeping, She then moved her hand to touch him, But he turned to his side.

Stella moved her hand back a bit as she saw his bare skin exposed a bit. She then poked his back as she felt his soft skin. She started to blush as she then put her hand on his back.

"So this is the back of a survivor..." She said. Joshua then rolled to his back, Trapping her hand under his arm. Stella freaked a bit as she tried to get it free.

"Ah?! N-not good! W-well, Right, If I do this...oops?".

Stella was now on top of Joshua as she then moved her hand out from his arm. She covered her mouth as she didn't want to wake him. She then glanced at his shirt as she saw a bit of it exposed his bare abdomen. Stella moved her hand to touch his body, But pulled back.

"N-no! I'm unmarried, And also a princess. And he's my families rival, And a prince" she said "It's taboo...".

She then looked at Joshua still as she began to think about it more. "But he saw me in my underwear. So it's just even, Right?" She said as she lifted up his shirt to see his tone body. She glanced at all of the scars that covered his body as if he had been in a war, Stella then glanced up at the huge scar across his heart and began to reach for it.

"So this is the body of a survivor...?" She said as she touched his scar on his heart. She then felt a huge amount of high magical energy surge through her body.

"Wow! Such immense power!" She said as she began to breathe heavily "Wh-what's happening to me?" She said. She then heard a voice.

"Umm, What are you trying to do, Vermillion?" Joshua said.

Stella looked at him before she freaked and hit her head hard on the celling, Joshua couldn't help but snicker at her.

-one second latter-

Joshua got Stella a bandaid as he put it on her forehead, He sighed as he backed up.

"There" he said.

"Th-thanks" Stella said.

Joshua then walked over to his bags "No problem, It's nothing too serious" he said as he was looking for his iPod. Stella looked at his collar as she spoke up to get his attention.

"I'm sorry".

"Huh? For?".

"I let my pride of our rival families get the better of me, And Let it control my emotions. I'm sorry for what I said to you, Your family name. And...your collar" she said "I never tried to look at who you really are. If I did, I wouldn't have lost it like that".

"Despite me being a Gekkage?" Joshua said. Stella looked away from him and nodded. "Yes...even though your a Gekkage. I still should have gotten to known you. I completely lost it, Joshua" she said to him with a smile on her face.

Joshua just stared at her, He was a bit surprised to see her act like this. He smirked 'Perhaps, She's not a fire cunt after all...' He thought as he then snapped his finger and smirked.

"Oh yes! That's right! Now it's my turn to get revenge on you!".

"Eh? W-what do you mean, Get revenge on me!?".

Joshua smiled "You're my servant, Correct?" He asked her. Stella just looked at him as he continued "The loser will obey the winner for the rest of their life, Right?".

"Well, Th-that was, Um...a figure of speech..." Stella said frantically. Joshua just wagged his finger at her "No no no, You can't back out. After all, You said it. So you'll do whatever I want, About anything" he said.

Stella just looked at him as she crossed her arms "A-a-anything?! Not anything! No!" She said. Joshua smirked.

"I see. The Royal Vermillion family can't even keep the promise they made" he mocked "guess you guys ain't shit".

Stella quickly stood up from her bed as she marched over to him. "Who said they don't?!" Stella said "Okay! I'll be your servant or dog or whatever you want! Make me do whatever! Make me fulfill your sexual orders! Pervert! Fool! I hate you!" She finished as she puffed up her cheeks.

Joshua facepalmed.

"I take it back in my head, You're still a cunt..." He said as she glared at him "What!?". Joshua stood up as he then smiled at her. "My order is this, Be my roommate. Okay?".

"Huh?".

"I want to be closer to you".

"C-close...how dare you say such a thing to an unmarried princess? Really, For a prince; You're so insensitive" Stella said. Joshua just rolled his eyes at her, "Wow...you're an idiot for a princess...or I guess you don't want to be roommates with a man" he said "In that case, Maybe we should go talk to my auntie once again...".

"No...I don't..." Stella said, Joshua raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh?" He said. Stella then glanced away from him "But let me be clear, But only because this is an order! I have no desire at all to be close to you! It's taboo for members of our family to date or marry anyone outside of the family heritage. Or worse, Anyone who is a member of our family rival" she said.

Joshua shrugged at her "Fine by me, Then let's get to it! Vermillion..." He said as he held out his hand to her. Stella glanced at his hand.

"Stella".

"What's that, Vermillion?".

Stella glanced at Joshua "If you don't call me that, I won't try to make this work" she said, Joshua smiled at her "Very well, Stella. Let's be roommate buddies".

"If you insist on it" Stella said with a smile as she held out her fist in front of him, Joshua then gently fisted bumped with her.

'Well now, I'm roommates with my families rival' Joshua and Stella thought 'I guess the world is doomed'.

A/n: well this was okay in my opinion. I know that some of you are asking what the hell is this incident that occurred. But trust me, I'll get to that. So for now, Hope you enjoy it. All reviews and comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 behind my pain

The sun was shining as the day was ready to start, Since Stella and Joshua both agreed to be roommates. Things would be looking up for them.

-Joshua and Stella's room-

Stella and Joshua were still asleep in their bunk bed. Stella felt the sun come into the room as she covered her eyes.

"Morning already?" Stella said as she leaned up and stretched her arms. She then felt something as she looked to see Joshua's arm hanging from his bed.

Stella blinked as she got out of her bed and climbed the ladder, she quickly blushed at what she saw. In his own bed, Joshua was asleep. But only in his black boxers, As he didn't have on any pajamas at all.

Stella got into his bed as she stood over him, She then placed her hand on his chest as she felt his scars. She had a small blush on her face.

"All these scars..." Stella said as she was in awe, She then glanced up at his collar. She gulped as she gently and slowly reached for it. Stella placed her hand gently over his collar, She examined it carefully as she looked sad, She was sad that he had to endure the suffering of being another victim of the darkness magic. Stella began to smile as she then moved her hand to his head and touched his cheek.

'To survive against the darkness and live this long to tell the tale...and channel it no less. You truly are legendary, Joshua' she thought as she quietly moved off of him and got dressed for the day. Joshua moved in his bed as he turned to the side and fell out of his bed, Face first.

"Fuck...!".

Stella ran out of the bathroom to see Joshua on the floor as he was getting up. Stella just sighed at him.

"Well...good morning..." She said.

-meanwhile-

As everyone was prepared for the day, A train was coming into town. On the train were Shizuku Kurogane, And her ex-brother Ikki Kurogane, Now renamed to Gekkage. The Gekkage family asked the Kurogane family to have Ikki as their son, The Kurogane quickly agreed in an instant as they saw no use for him in their family to tarnish their great bloodline.

In only a few weeks, The Gekkage family cared and loved Ikki as one of their own. And he was trained by his new family as he learned and created his own techniques, He also earned the title of Another One. Needless to say, The Kurogane family was in shock and harbored a small amount of bitter hatred towards them.

Ikki was with his ex-sister as he traveled with her as she was on her way to Hagun Academy. Ikki wouldn't be going to Hagun Academy with her, As he was going to London to a very special school that would help with his physical abilities. Despite him not having any magic, He was happy to just be loved and accepted by someone other than his old family.

Ikki and Shizuku were talking to one another.

"Are you sure that you can't come with me brother?" Shizuku asked him. Ikki sadly shook his head at her. "Sorry, Shizuku" he said "But my parents want me to head to London for school. Besides, I don't think anyone would take me seriously on wanting to become a knight who has no magic".

"That's not true! You're a wonderful knight! Both I, Your family, And Lord Prince Joshua know that!" Shizuku said. Ikki just laughed at her.

"Wow Shizuku" he said "You gonna call Joshua that once you meet him?". Shizuku blushed as she then began to think about Joshua. Ever since she first met him, Shizuku had developed strong feelings for him. From when he and his family accepted Ikki and cared for him, To how they accepted her. Joshua was their first friend, And they cared for him just as much.

But they were also there when the incident happened, They supported Joshua as he struggled with his darkness magic, They promised that they would be together forever. Joshua thanked them, During the last 4 years of their childhood they kept that promise strong.

Shizuku looked out the window.

"The person that I've come to love so deeply...has been enduring great pain for the past 8 years now. He kept fighting and struggling to keep the darkness from ever emerging again, He's been afraid ever since. Ikki, I'll give him all the love he needs, And walk with him on his path to fight against the darkness within him" she said.

Ikki smiled at his ex-sister "I know that he'll be happy to hear that" he said as they reached her stop. Shizuku got her bag and stood up as Ikki followed her to the exit. As soon as they got off, Shizuku hugged her ex-brother.

"Brother" Shizuku said "Be safe on your trip".

"You too, Shizuku. And tell Joshua that his cousin says hi".

Shizuku smiled brightly "I will" she said as she walked off as Ikki went back to his seat to head for the airport. Shizuku smiled more as she blushed.

'I'll always be there for you, I'll fight the darkness so that it won't ever harm you again, Lord Prince Joshua'.

-meanwhile-

Stella and Joshua were running together down a path in the park. Joshua kept running until they stopped at a bench. Joshua sat on the table as he pulled out a bottle of water from his bag. Stella was breathing hard as she looked at him.

"You're not even tired? Ah ah ah..." Stella asked him. Joshua was drinking his water as he looked at her "Nope, It was only 20km. Besides, I have unlimited magic so that compensates my physical strength".

Stella just rubbed her head as she just stared at him. "But still, You should at least feel something" she said. Joshua pondered a bit, "well, Okay, Maybe I am a bit drained. But just a tiny bit".

Stella knew that Joshua was lying to make her not worry about him, She smirked at him "You really are something, Joshua" she said. Joshua smiled at her.

"That I am" he said as he passed his water bottle to her "Here".

"But it's...".

"It's water".

"No, I mean, I'd be kissing you indirectly..." Stella said as some steam came out of her ears. Joshua laughed at her "Hah hah! Sure sure. But I'll respect it. You wouldn't wanna drink out of something I put my mouth on" he said with a smile "I'll get you one for yourself".

Stella quickly spoke up "I-I didn't say that I minded" she said as she began to blush.

"Actually, It's the opposite".

Joshua blinked at her. "Uhhh...Stella? You okay?" He asked her, Stella quickly looked at him. "N-never mind. Just give it to me!" She said.

Joshua started to smirk at her as he laughed.

"Hah hah hah hah hah! Oh my god!".

"W-what's so funny to you?!".

"So...Stella. How should I "give it to you?" Hm?" Joshua said with a somewhat straight face. Stella quickly got red as she took the water bottle from his hand and then threw it at his face.

"You stupid pervert of a Prince!" She said.

Joshua was covered in water as he had a narrow glare at her, "It was just a joke..." He said "Heh, You remind me of a friend of mine from home. She did the same thing to me when her brother and I played a prank on her. I do miss those two a lot".

Stella puffed her cheeks at the mention of another female that he knew. "Was she pretty?" Stella asked him, Joshua looked over at her "Huh? Why is that a big deal?".

"I'm just wondering you idiot!" Stella shouted. Joshua facepalmed. "I don't get you at all, Stella...".

-freshman class-

All of the first year students were in there homerooms, Joshua and Stella were sitting together as Yuuri was speaking.

"Hello, Freshmen! Congratulations on making it in!" Yuuri said "I'm your teacher, Yuuri Oriki! I'm new, This is my first time having a class. Call me Yuri" she said.

Joshua just had his feet up on the desk and he leaned back in his chair. "I can manage that, Yuri" he said. Yuuri then looked at him. "Ah! I'm glad that you can Jo-jo" she said with a smile. Everyone just looked at Joshua as they began to snicker at the nickname Yuuri gave him. Stella was giggling to, As Joshua fell back in his chair.

"IT'S JOSHUA!" He shouted. Yuuri then waved her finger "Not in this classroom it's not" she said "There's no class today, But I have one thing to add...about the selection match for the Seven Star Battle Festival".

Joshua got back in his seat and placed his head on the desk. "If theirs no class, Then what the hell was the point in coming here in the first place?" He mumbled.

"Everyone, You do remember what the director said during the ceremony, Don't you?" Yuuri said.

Joshua lifted his head on the last part.

"How could I not forget that...?".

-flashback-

Kurono was standing in front of all of her students as she spoke:

"Up until last year, This school selected the representatives based on their ability score. But starting this year, It will be by actual fighting where all students participate. The top six winners will become the school representatives. This method is very simple and also fair...".

-flashback end-

"So, The school match will start next week!" Yuuri said "You'll be informed of your fight schedule and opponent by emails to your student I.D. Make sure to check them regularly!".

Stella then raised her hand "Teacher".

Yuuri quickly stopped her "No, No. Call me Yuri, Or I won't answer your questions".

Stella had a sweat drop come down her head. Joshua smiled at her as he raised his hand.

"Yuri".

"Yes, What's your question, Jo-Jo?".

Joshua's left eye twitched at his nickname, "Just how many matches do we fight in total?".

Yuuri then pondered a bit "Well, Easily over 10 matches per person. It's safe to assume that you'll have a match one every three days". Everyone groaned in the classroom, However Joshua pondered to himself.

'Once every three days huh. In that case, I could work on some new techniques with my crystal magic' he thought, Yuuri spoke again:

"If you don't want to fight, You can withdraw from the match! It won't badly affect your grade. But in my opinion, Giving a fair opportunity to everyone is a very wonderful thing. So I encourage you all to try".

Joshua looked at Yuuri as he silently nodded in his head, He knew that he wanted to control his darkness magic, But maybe joining the Festival wouldn't be a bad idea to add on his list.

"Well then, Everyone! This coming year, Do your very best! Okay! Then together let's say "Hip hip hooray!" " Yuuri said as she then vomited a huge amount of blood.

All of the students freaked.

"Yuri!" Stella said.

"Shit! Not again!" Joshua said.

-the emergency room-

After Yuuri's little moment, The staff had gotten her into the emergency room. Joshua and Stella came to see her.

"Ah, It's good to see the both of you" Yuuri said "To tell you the truth, I vomit at least a liter of blood per day".

"Th-that's tough" Stella said.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Yuri" Joshua said.

Yuuri nodded at him "Yes, But you know, It was a day to celebrate, So I didn't wanna put on an unhealthy look on my face" she said. Joshua looked over at Stella. "Yuuri said that she knew my father in collage as well as me when I was just a baby" he said.

"Jo-Jo was such a cute little baby. Although, It was still unfortunate about the incident that happened..." Yuuri said "But I'm glad that you're alright jo-jo".

Joshua sighed "Yeah...". Stella just looked at him. 'There was an incident...' She thought as she became a bit curious on what it was. Joshua then got up from his chair and headed to leave, "I'll see you latter. So take care until then, Yuri" Joshua said.

Yuri nodded as he then left the room, Leaving Stella and Yuuri to themselves. Stella just stared at the door.

"You're curious aren't you?" Yuuri said getting Stella's attention. Stella turned to her. "Huh?" Stella said.

"You're curious about the incident. The way you looked at Joshua was obvious of that".

Stella moved a bit in her seat "Yuri..." Stella said "Did...did something happen to Joshua?". Yuuri glanced to the window as she sighed.

"Stella, Are you familiar with the Frostwill massacre...?".

Stella's blood went cold, What did this have to do with Joshua. Unless...

"N-no...I've never even heard of a massacre that took place in Frostwill. All I know is that the town was shut down as the people had decided to move to find new resources to survive". She said.

Yuuri then slowly sat up in her bed. "That was a lie, Made up by the government. The government also knows of Joshua's darkness magic and knew that it was a total accident. The director also knows of the incident too. She was there when it happened".

"What...but, What did...what did Joshua-".

"He killed the people in the town, All of them, In a matter of seconds. Men, Women, Children, Pets, Everyone. His darkness magic was born that day when he was only five years old, Sadly, Those who are born with darkness magic quickly become corrupted by it's out of control nature and become a beast. It has a mind of it's own, And Joshua was unfortunately it's next victim...".

-flashback-

-Frostwill, 8 years ago-

"Joshua!" Shizuku said as she and Ikki ran over to him. They were invited to a celebration party for Joshua's 5th birthday. He had been mastering his Crystal magic powers since he was 2 and has been awarded the Rank-S, A rank to surpass all others. Joshua was playing around with his Crystal skin as he saw Ikki and Shizuku.

"Ikki! Shizuku! You made it" Joshua said. "Of course, We wouldn't want to miss your birthday party and congratulations on becoming an S-Rank magical knight!" Ikki said.

"Thank, Ikki" Joshua said "Hey, Let's go play in the open field. They say Frostwill has snow that never stops". The three children all ran to the open field as Kurono and the Gekkage family saw them go.

"Don't go too far you three!" Kurono said to them. She then sat with Jessica "Ah, It was nice of you to bring me and my family here, Jessica. But you didn't have to do that".

Jessica smiled.

"Oh Kurono, Relax. You're my best friend. We've always looked out for each other like sisters. I wanted you to have fun, So enjoy this with us" she said. Kurono smiled at her "You're too kind".

"Hey, Kurono" Samuel said "Umm, If It's alright with you. I would like to ask something of you".

Kurono just looked at Samuel with confusion.

"And that would be?".

"Well...heh, Would mind being Joshua's aunt? He's really grown to liking you. And he sees you as a part of the family just as we do" he said. Kurono was speechless, She had no idea that they would ask her to do something like that.

"I...I don't know what to say" Kurono said happily. Jessica then leaned over to her, "Say please! Please! Please!" Jessica said as if she was a little kid.

Kurono giggled at her as she nodded "Hah hah! You're such a little girl, Jessica" she said "Very well, I'd be-".

"Mr. Gekkage!".

Samuel, Jessica, Kurono and the rest of the Gekkage family all turned to see Ikki run over to them. Samuel kneeled down to him "Ikki what's wrong? And where's your sister and Joshua?" He asked him.

"We...we were playing in the open field in the snow. And Joshua started to be in pain, That's when this huge dark stuff came all over him and covered his body!".

Everyone panicked.

"What!? Everyone! Come with me! Ikki, Take us to him" Samuel said. Ikki nodded as he lead the family to the open fields.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to see about Joshua, As soon as they made it. They were horrified to see Joshua covered in a black aura, And it was only getting bigger and bigger. Shizuku was crying as she could only watch in horror.

"Joshua..." Shizuku said. Jessica quickly got her away from the still growing dark aura. Samuel's eyes widened as he realized what the black aura was.

"That's darkness..." He said "That's darkness magic!".

"What!? But how!? Joshua has only Crystal magic! No person can have two magical superpowers" one of the other Gekkage family members said. Samuel then ran over to his son.

"We can worry about that latter! My son's life is important!" He said as he then saw the dark aura transform Joshua into a beast, The aura died down as the beast looked at it's surroundings. It's six eyes on it's face looked at the Gekkage family as it then saw the town of Frostwill. The beast then dashed at the town at Mach 1 speed.

"Shit! After it!" Another Gekkage family member said.

They tried to get to the town as fast as they could, But by the time they got there...

It was too late.

The town, Covered in blood and bodies everywhere on the streets. Bodies ripped apart and broken. Everyone could only look in horror that was in front of them, Thankfully the Gekkage covered their children's eyes.

"My god...Joshua!" Samuel yelled. Samuel then saw a huge black aura again from one of the broken roofs, The beast came out from one of the houses windows as it glared at him.

"Joshua, It's me...your father" Samuel said as he calmly walked over to his son. The beast however had access to Joshua's Crystal magic as it then roared an ear piercing scream that sounded like a mix between a t-Rex and a panther.

The family covered their ears from the scream, That's when the ground began to shake as huge dark purple Crystals came from the ground and scattered all over the town. Jessica pushed Samuel out of the way as she got hit in the arm by one of the jagged Crystals, Samuel was quick on his feet as he grabbed his wife and took her to safety. Samuel then saw the beasts claws become covered in blue white Crystal.

"Protect us, Senboku!" Samuel said as he summoned his device which was a bladed staff with gold rings on the blade and hilt. He then slammed blade staff into the ground.

"Light chains!".

That's when five alchemy symbols surrounded the beast as they then shot out three pairs of white light chains and stuck to the beast as it began to weaken it. The dark aura then began to form around the beast, As it reverted Joshua to his normal state.

"Joshua!" Samuel said as he grabbed his son. Joshua's body had been changed, His eyes no longer had their orange color anymore. As they along with the canines in his mouth, And his hair had now changed. He also had many scars on his body, Especially on his heart which was a huge.

Joshua then began to open his eyes "Daddy...". Samuel just held his son tightly.

-flashback end-

"After the incident, The government had been called in and was told of the situation. Joshua was also informed and was completely broken after that, He was never the same again. His family tried to help him control the dark magic within him for 2 years, But it always ended with him turning into a beast again and being corrupted. That's why his family created that collar. To stop the dark magic from taking control of him and corrupting Joshua to turn into that monster again" Yuuri finished.

Stella felt completely frozen, To find out the truth of what really happened at Frostwill was horrible to say the least. But she now knew about the incident that had happened.

"Joshua..." Stella said "So that's why he's afraid to use his darkness...".

"Yes, He refuses to tap into that power despite having that collar on his neck. Without it he won't be able to channel the dark, And if the collar gets taken off. He'll become corrupted again" Yuuri said. Stella then got from her seat as she walked to the door.

"I'm going to go find him! Please get better, Yuri" she said as she ran out the room. Yuuri smiled as she looked at the celling.

"My my, You're so lucky to have such good friends Jo-Jo" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 old friends return

-outside-

"Joshua was walking around campus as he was thinking about the incident again, It was something that he could never forget. No mater how many times he tried to not thing about it, The memories kept coming back.

'I can't forget...I can never forget what I did...' Joshua thought. As he kept walking, The other students were talking about him.

"Wow! The legendary S-Rank knight!".

"He's so cute! I hope he's single! I want him so badly!".

"What's with his eyes? Their so unique".

Joshua gritted his teeth.

'My eyes...the eyes of the dark...' He thought. That's when Stella ran over to him.

"Joshua!" Stella said as she stopped at his side. Joshua turned to her as he saw her pant. "Stella...what's up? Is Yuri okay?" He said.

"She's fine" Stella said "But I know! I know about it!".

Joshua raised his eyebrow at her, "What are you getting at?". Stella leaned up to his ear.

"I know about what happened at Frostwill, I know about the massacre...".

Joshua instantly backed away from her in fear. He was about to turn and run until Stella grabbed his arm. "No! Wait! I'm not mad at you! Nor will I blame you!" She whispered "I want to help you!".

Joshua looked back at her.

"You can't help me, Stella" Joshua whispered back "Besides, This is my path to walk alone. I don't want you to get involved".

"But you don't have to do it alone!".

"Yes I do!".

"You're being selfish!".

"No, I'm protecting you from myself".

Stella just looked into his eyes, She could see the pain and fear that was inside them, Stella just kept holding his arm. "You don't have to be afraid..." She said "You just have to-".

"Gekkage Senpai!".

That's when a girl jumped on Joshua and held his arm, "Wow, I can finally to you, Senpai!" Stella quickly came over to his side. "W-w-w-what are you doing, Joshua?!" She said.

"That's my question! Umm, Who are you?" Joshua asked her. "I'm Kagami Kusakabe, We're in the same class" Kagami said as her huge breasts were squeezing on Joshua's arm "I'm a big fan of yours!".

"Well, That's cute" Joshua said.

Stella on the other hand puffed up her cheeks in anger as she watched Kagami flirt with Joshua. "I happened to see the mock battle the other day. Senpai, You're the strongest in the world".

"Awww, Thanks for the compliment, Kagami".

That's when Kagami began to squeeze her chest some more onto his arm "To tell you the truth, I'm thinking about starting a newspaper club. And I want you to be on the front page of the historic issue! Please let me interview you!".

Joshua then glanced at the number of other students that were looking at him, Joshua was in a tight spot. "Good for you. You're already so popular from the first day of the school" Stella said as she stormed off "Why won't you accept the interview, "Senpai"? ".

Joshua glared at Stella.

"Yeah! That's right! Walk away, We are done talking!" Joshua yelled. Stella bit her thumb as she closed her eyes.

'No, We're not' she thought 'No matter how many times you'll push the topic away, I'll still follow you...'.

Joshua then looked back at Kagami, "I've already decided the headline! Joshua Gekkage, The legendary S-Rank knight who defeated his families rival genius knight, Wins flawlessly!".

Joshua smiled at her as he rubbed Kagami's head "Sounds cool, But I'll have to do the interview latter I'm afraid" he said as he gently got out of her grip. As Joshua walked away, Someone called out to him.

"I've finally found you, lord Prince".

Joshua stopped walking as he heard that voice, 'I know that voice...' He thought as he looked to find the source of it. He then saw that it was none other than Shizuku Kurogane.

Joshua was speechless "Shizuku...".

Stella turned around to see the girl walk over to him.

"Hey, That's...".

"Lorelei".

"The second best freshmen!".

Shizuku smiled at her old friend. "It's been a while, Lord Prince" Shizuku said happily, Joshua smiled at her "Shizuku! I hardly recognized you!" He said "It's so good to see you again, How's my cousin, Ikki?".

"He's doing great, He'll be heading to London today".

"I'm happy to hear that. We have a lot of catching up to do, Shizuku".

"I can't wait, Lord Prince" Shizuku said.

Shizuku blushed as she then gently pushed Joshua onto a column and locked her lips with his. Everyone was in shock, Minus Kagami who began taking pictures of the whole thing.

"What the hell!?" Stella said.

"It's a scoop! Scoop! Scoop!" Kagami said as she kept taking pictures.

Shizuku and Joshua kept kissing until Shizuku moved her head back, She glanced at Joshua's eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I've missed you for the longest time, Lord Prince" Shizuku said.

Joshua placed his hand over her's.

"Shizuku..." Joshua said in a surprised tone. Stella quickly added into the conversation.

"H-hey, Joshua! W-w-what the hell are you doing!?" She said.

Shizuku spoke "Kissing, Of course" she said "Kissing is a proof of affection. It is done even between a man and a woman who are in a shallow, Fragile and miserable relationship like lover. Then it's only natural that two best friends who are united by a strong bond to do it. It's like a greeting in foreign countries".

"Oh? Really?" Joshua said.

"In my country, Best friends don't kiss like that!" Stella said.

"In any other country, Actually!" Kagami said.

Joshua sighed as he looked at Shizuku. "You hear that?" He asked her. Shizuku just smiled at him "That's them. This is about us, Lord Prince. Considering four years of our bonding with each other, Even sleeping together at night would be a simple greeting for us".

Stella and Kagami shouted "NO IT WOULDN'T!".

Joshua smirked at Shizuku, He sighed poked her head. "This is surprising, Coming from you, Shizuku" he said. Shizuku smiled at him "I'm just joking" she said.

"Oh".

"But if that's what you want...". Shizuku said as she was about to kiss him again, Stella then grabbed Shizuku off of him.

"NO!" Stella said as she pulled Shizuku off of him and put her to the side as she got in his face "Pull yourself together, Joshua! Why are you letting this situation go on?" She asked him. Joshua just glared at her.

"Why the hell do you care if I let my best friend kiss me? I haven't seen her in over four years, Stella!" He said.

"B-b-but Joshua!".

"No! Don't but me! That's my best friend, We've known each other longer, And last I recall, I thought-".

"Sh-shut up!" Stella said. Shizuku then stood up behind them, "You...are the Princess Stella I've heard about" Shizuku said. Stella turned around to see Shizuku in a dark blue aura with small snowflakes showing.

"Why do you get in the way of us and interrupt commoner's communications between best friends?" She asked her. Stella stood up as well.

"There's no way that kind of sticky communications between best friends should exist!" Stella said.

"That's for me and Lord Prince to decide" Shizuku said "You don't know anything about us. If you understand, You should just keep your mouth shut, Princess from my Lord Princes rival family".

"I-I-I am related in a way!".

Joshua looked at Stella "No your not!" he said. Shizuku was now interested. "Oh? How?" Shizuku asked Stella.

Stella blushed as she spoke:

"W-well, Joshua is...".

"He's...?".

"He's my master, And I am his servant!".

Everyone except Shizuku gasped in surprise, Joshua facepalmed "You fucking dumbass! Why did you go and announce that!?" He said bitterly, Kagami got in his face.

"A big scandal!" She said "The headline of the first issue should be changed to...struggle in my arms. The legendary Prince and a bonded Princess in closed room for 72 hours!".

Joshua shook his head at her "No, That's not even true!" He said. "It's very true. When you won the battle, You gave me an order" Stella said.

Joshua raised an eyebrow at her.

"And the order was-".

Stella then blushed as she held her hands together.

"Stella, Sleep with me in the same bed" she said.

Joshua twitched a bit in his right eye.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you in your sleep, I swear to god Stella!". Shizuku just looked at her friend.

"Is this true..?" Shizuku asked him. Joshua looked up at her, "What's that, Shizuku?".

"Lord Prince, I'm asking you if it's true".

Joshua scratched his cheek. "No...we have a bunk bed and-".

"It's all true! Very true 100%!" Stella said, Joshua then made his Crystal skin form on his right arm. "I am so breaking your neck...Stella!" He said. That's when Shizuku giggled a bit.

"Heh...heh heh...I see. In that case, I will set you free, Right now, Lord Prince" she said as she held up her right hand "Splash, Yoi Shigure".

Shizuku then made her device appear in her hand as she held her sword backhanded. Joshua sighed, "You can't be serious, Shizuku".

"It's alright, Lord Prince. My element is water. Stella is fire. I can kill her".

"Oh yeah! That means you trump her completely" Joshua said making Shizuku smile at him. Stella then summoned her device.

"Serve me, Laevatein!" She said as she aimed her sword at Shizuku, "That's a very modest device. Just like your breasts" she mocked.

"The same goes for you. When you have breasts with no class, You have a tasteless device" Shizuku mocked back "They're both wastefully large".

"Well, Well, Well. Words of jealousy from someone with poor breasts and mind are really hard to listen to" Stella said. Shizuku just looked at her.

"Ugly".

"Flat".

Shizuku gritted her teeth as the two girls then charged at each other.

"GO TO HELL!".

Joshua blinked as he sighed.

"Oh...shi-".

Boom!

-few hours latter-

Kurono had found out about the incident involving Stella and Shizuku. She immediately punished them for using their devices on school grounds.

"Inside or outside of school, The use of devices in other than a permitted area is forbidden" Kurono said "Normally, You'd be suspended, But taking into consideration that it was your first day, You can thank me for this generous punishment".

Stella and Shizuku were cleaning the girls bathroom floors as punishment for using their devices. "Thank you very much, Director" Stella said.

"I'm sorry, I'll never do that again" Shizuku said.

Kurono smiled "Good. You can go home after you finish all the female bathrooms in the school. There are 27 of them, Just so you know" she said as she walked off. Stella and Shizuku just kept going at it as they cleaned.

"Washboard".

"Advertising balloon".

"The size of an infant's".

"Bigger than old whore's".

"Wet bucket".

"Small fireworks".

"Zero feet above sea level".

"Mt. Everest".

"A broken and flat water pillow".

"Over-inflated sex doll...".

-that afternoon-

Shizuku and Stella had finished cleaning all of the female bathrooms. They were tired and wanted to go home. Stella stopped walking as she glared at Shizuku.

"I-I think I'll give you a break now!" She said. Shizuku smirked at her "So you admit to losing?" Shizuku asked "Stay away from Lord Prince Joshua for the rest of your life".

"I don't admit that! And I'm sorry to tell you, But it's impossible to stay away from him forever" Stella said "We're roommates".

Shizuku smirked at her. "No matter what you do with that shameless body of yours, Lord Prince Joshua is mine" she said proudly. Stella looked over at her, "Don't be silly! A best friend doing such a thing to a Prince? Who's being shameless?".

"There are things only best friends can understand".

"Like what!? Tell me!".

"That's...well...".

Stella walked up to her and got in her face. "What?" Stella asked. Shizuku just looked at her "Whatever it is, You'll never understand how Lord Prince Joshua feels!" Shizuku said "Because you're not a member of the Gekkage family! Nor close to them, You're the enemy!".

"Don't suddenly bring up your family business! You never know!" Stella said.

Shizuku just glared at Stella.

"So do you understand?! How Joshua felt when he was soon known as a cursed one!? How his darkness affected his life for over 10 years!? How he had to deal with endless nightmares of the the incident that occurred at Frostwill?! How he keeps having to wear a collar that he can't stand, Or if he takes it off he becomes corrupted!? No! You don't know him at all!?".

Stella backed off as Shizuku walked away "Either way, You have nothing to do with us" Shizuku said "theirs nothing you can do...".

Stella just watched her leave as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Joshua..." She said "I know...their has to be...".

-Shizuku's room-

Shizuku made her way to her dorm room as she opened the door.

"Hi, Welcome" a voice said "I've finally met my roommate. I was starting to worry because you never showed up". The figure looked at her "I'm Nagi Arisuin. My friends call me "Alice" " Alice said said with a wink.

Shizuku became a little hesitant.

'I wish you were here right now Lord Prince Joshua...' She thought.

-elsewhere-

Stella was sitting on the park bench that her and Joshua were at as she was in thought, She took Shizuku's words to heart.

"Over 10 years...that's so cruel.." She said to herself. She then glanced up to see Joshua walking down the road with his hood up over his head, "Ah! Joshua!" Stella called out to him, Joshua stopped walking as he saw Stella.

"What do you want...?" Joshua said bitterly and with a bit of anger in his voice. Stella was taken back a bit, But kept her composure.

"W-well..." She said "I was waiting for you".

"I don't give a shit...".

Stella knew that he was still mad at her for finding out about the truth of what really happened at Frostwill. She decided to say something else.

"I found out a bit more..." She said "You suffered...for 10 long years".

"Ah, Shizuku told you about that part huh?" Joshua said. Stella nodded at him, "-sighs- I guess I shouldn't be mad at you. But I'm still not letting you help me!".

"No! You shouldn't have to suffer like that! You should let the people you care about help you with how your feeling" Stella said. Joshua crossed his arms.

"You can never help me, Nor can you stop what I have! For 10 long years, I've kept that title as the cursed one. The one to fall, Just like the rest of them that are unfortunate to be born with darkness magic. But Frostwill...I can hear screams in my sleep...blood on the walls...teeth filled with small bone fragments. I thought I was going to die on my birthday that day, But I didn't...".

"And you're alive, Standing here before me" Stella said "I'll follow you...even if you shut me out of your life. I'll still follow you!".

"The path I walk is full of thorns, Bloodshed, And never ending nightmares" Joshua said "Are you truly sure that you can walk down that path with me? Knowing full well that I might never return?".

Stella just stood there, She wanted to help. She just knew she had to in some way. "I'll...follow you. Even down that road" she said. Joshua smirked as he walked over to her.

"You've made a terrible error in judgment".

"And I'll take full responsibility!".

-meanwhile-

Shizuku was telling her roommate Alice about how her life had been with Joshua. Alice was listening to every word she said.

"I really liked Joshua because he was so kind to my brother and I, Even though he was a Prince, He and his family treated us as if we were theirs. But after the incident at Frostwill...he was never the same again. I watched for over 4 years the pain that he went through with his darkness, And I decided, I would give him all the love myself. And help vanquish the darkness within him with love".

"Hmm" Alice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just met and I'm talking to you about this" Shizuku said.

"You want to find a way to free him from the darkness that lingers over him?" Alice said.

"Huh?".

"It's truly a sad fate, That those who become born with the darkness magic can never control it. And those that let it control them instead are turned into beasts. Forever doomed to never return to what they once were again" Alice said "Well, You and I will have a long relationship, So you can talk to me about anything you feel like. Think of me as your big sister".

Shizuku looked at Alice as she nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes" Shizuku said.

-latter that night-

Stella was making dinner for Joshua and herself, Joshua was in the bathroom taking a bath. She then glanced at the bathroom door for a bit.

Inside the bathroom, Joshua was in the bathtub soaking in the water. He had his eyes closed as he could only see the nightmares in his head.

'Dammit...I can't stand this...Why won't they go?' He thought.

"Joshua, I'm coming in!" Stella said.

"Fine, Wait...".

Joshua then opened the slide door to see Stella in a pink bikini. Joshua had to admit, His nightmares were gone for a bit. Stella just looked at him.

"W-what? Why are you staring at me like that?" Stella said. Joshua sighed "Stella I'm curious" he said "Why are you in here?".

Stella moved her body a bit.

"Well...I thought I'd wash your body" she said.

"Why?".

"Because, You know...I am your servant, Right? And this is what they do. It's my duty, Yeah".

Joshua raised an eyebrow at her, He had to admit, That was nice of her to do this. But he wanted to soak and reflect on his past. "Look, Stella..." Joshua said "I appreciate it, But you don't have to do it".

Stella then turned to face him, Making her breasts bounce a bit. Joshua blushed as he began to think of something other than his past.

"Doing it without being asked is what the top-notch servants do! So just sit down now!" Stella said with determination.

"Stella..." Joshua said.

Stella began to lose her temper as she started to active her fire magic, "Do you want me to boil you?" She said. Joshua was now starting to lose his temper as well as he activated his Crystal magic.

"Do you want me to impale you...?" He said.

The two royal children stared at each other, Both of them refused to back down, Joshua sighed in frustration and gave in. "Ugh! Okay! Fine! You can wash me!" He said.

Stella smiled as she got the bath sponge. Joshua got out of the bathtub and sat on a stool as he glanced at her, Stella looked away.

"What now?" Joshua asked her.

Stella was starting to blush "P-p-put on a towel..." She said. Josh sighed as he went to get a towel.

"Candy ass..." He said under his breath as he put a short towel around his waist and sat down. Stella walked over to him as she wet the bath sponge and began to wash Joshua from the front. Joshua moaned in bliss, He had to admit, This did feel great. And wasn't going to let anything, Not even his nightmares stop this.

Joshua opened one of his eyes as he looked at Stella washing him, He couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they kept swaying all over as she washed him. Stella was breathing hard as she kept washing Joshua. He eyes glanced at his tone body and scars, She then stopped and walked behind him.

"Next...I'll wash your back" she said. Joshua nodded as she leaned down and began to wash him.

"Hey, Joshua?".

"Yeah, Stella?".

"Do you...well...like girls breasts and stuff...?".

Joshua was starting to get red all over his face. "Why...why ask me that?" He said. Stella looked at the floor as she stopped washing him.

"Because when that girl Kagami was pushing hers against you, You kind of seemed happy" Stella said as she activated her magic a bit as she was getting red in the face "And you've been looking at...well...mine...a lot".

Joshua sighed.

"I'm sorry for looking..." He said with honesty in his voice. "You don't have to apologize, But tell me the truth!" Stella said. Joshua swallow a bit.

"I won't lie to you, Stella. I don't like them. I LOVE them!" He said truthfully.

"I see..." Stella said still bright red, She then put the bath sponge on the floor as she move her body close to Joshua's back, Pressing her large breasts against him. Joshua instantly knew what he was feeling.

"S-Stella...".

"Don't move! They'll rub against you! You can't move!".

"F-fine...".

That's when the top part of her bikini fell off. Stella glanced to see her top on the floor as she got even redder than before. Joshua tried to glance back at her.

"Hey...you okay-". Stella put her hand on his head. "No! Don't turn around!" She said, Joshua glanced down to see her top on the floor as he figured it out.

"You're naked".

Stella just kept her chest pressed into his back.

"NOOO!".

Stella was about slap him, But she didn't hear her hand impact with his skin.

"Huh?".

Stella saw that Joshua had caught her hand before it could touch him, He then glanced at her a bit. "I'm moving" he said.

"No! Don't!".

"Too bad!".

"I said no!".

"Stella!".

"Joshua!".

Sadly, Joshua was able to move his body around. Stella was on her butt as she glared at him. "Idiot! I said don't move, And you do it anyway! You are-ah!". Joshua grunted at her.

"I'm what? Why I'd you stop talking?" He asked her.

"J-j-j-j-Joshua...".

"What...?".

"L-look...".

Joshua glanced at Stella who was now in front of him, She was very close to his body. However Joshua then glanced down to see Stella's breasts had clamped his penis between them. Joshua gulped twice as he looked at Stella.

"Stella, I'm gonna back up" he said. That's when Stella held onto his legs.

"Don't!".

"Stella! Look what's between your tits. My dick is in there!".

"I know...just...don't move, Please" she said. Joshua just looked at her. He really didn't get why Stella was acting like this, However his thoughts were to a grinding halt when started to feel Stella's breasts begin to move. Joshua looked to see Stella moving her breasts on his cock.

"Agh! S...Stella!".

"Boys like this kind of thing, Right?" Stella said as she kept rubbing her breasts on Joshua's cock. Joshua was fighting back the urge to just push her down and take her right there, He kept grunting as she kept rubbing her tits on his cock.

"Stella! Ah! Agh! You keep this up...I'll...".

Stella then stopped as she leaned back on her knees, Joshua just looked at her as she was still red in the face.

"H-how did it feel?" Stella asked him "That was...my first time".

Joshua didn't say a word as he sighed and slowly got up from the stool. He walked over to the door, But turned to her.

"This never happened...Got it!? You washed my back, That's all!" He said as he walked out of the bathroom, Stella just looked at the floor. "Joshua..." Stella said in a hurt tone "Did, Did he not like it?". She then just held her legs up to her chest.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She said to herself. Outside of the bathroom door, Joshua was standing there on the other side. He had heard her.

'You don't have to apologize...' He thought 'I just didn't want to hurt you or worse...that's why I did what I did. if anyone needs to apologize...It's me...'.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 it's a terrorist trap

After the little moment in the bathroom, Joshua was completely silent. Stella didn't want to upset him or make him mad, So she stayed quiet as well. They ate their dinner in silence and headed to bed.

-11:57pm-

Stella and Joshua were in their bunk beds. Stella was on her side as she looked at her wall.

'He didn't say a word at dinner...he...he must hate me now...' Stella thought to herself as she turned on her back and stared at the underbelly of the top bunk. She then raised her hand up to it and touched it.

"I'm sorry Joshua...".

Joshua however was having problems trying to fall asleep. He kept trying to sleep, But his mind had other plans. His darkness was able to affect with his mind and it only kept tormenting him endlessly ever since he first unleashed it as a child.

'Ah! Joshua, Senpai! Put it inside me' a dark image of Stella said.

'Shut up...leave me alone..' Joshua said, The dark image of Stella just kept tormenting him. "Oh...? But I can't leave you alone. You want me...you need the urge to ravish me...take me...embrace me...fuck me!'.

Joshua held his head.

'I said leave me alone!'.

'Why didn't you fuck her? You would have been such an animal!'.

'I'm no brute!'.

'But now is the chance to try again. And the best part, She's asleep. She won't remember a thing, And you could lie and say it's all a dream'.

'NEVER!'.

'Fine, Then let's go down memory lane again! Let's go to Frostwill and look at all the innocent people that you killed!'. The dark Stella image then snapped her fingers as the area shined white. Joshua was laying in the snow as he got up.

'What is this place...wait! This snow, This town!' Joshua said as he began to freak. He then got up as he saw that it was Frostwill. Only it was before the incident, He saw the people walking and enjoying themselves.

'Get out of here!' Joshua said 'The beast is coming! It'll kill you! Run!'. The people however ignored him, In fact, They were walking right through him.

'What the hell...?' Joshua said. The dark figured appeared again. 'It's no use' it said 'You can't save them. And now you have to watch them die!'.

Joshua was about to protest until he heard a loud roar in the distance. He turned to see the people stop in fear as the beast came into view, Joshua was frozen in place.

'No! No...not again! Stop! Stop it!' Joshua cried, The beast then began to rip and tear all of the civilians to pieces, Leaving only bloody bodies in it's aftermath. Joshua held his head as he shook violently.

'MAKE IT STOP!'.

Joshua instantly shot up from his bed covered in sweat and panting hard. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...another nightmare..." He said as he climbed out of bed, Stella heard him as she turned to her side. Joshua then walked into the bathroom as he turned on the water and splashed cold water on his face. As he looked at himself in the mirror, He saw his face covered in blood.

He panicked as he saw the sink spitting out bloody water as well, Joshua then closed his eyes to try to think of something else:

"I can help you, You don't have to do it alone!" Stella's words said to him "You shouldn't have to suffer like that! You should let the people you care about help you with how your feeling. I'll follow you...even if you shut me out of your life. I'll still follow you...I'll take full responsibility!".

Joshua sighed as he was able to calm down now, He breathed slowly as he walked out of the bathroom. As he walked over to his bag, Stella was still awake as she heard him.

'Did he have another nightmare?' She thought. That's when she felt something get into her bed, Stella glanced a bit to her side to see that it was Joshua snuggled up to her. Stella blushed as a tiny bit of steam came from her nose.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not mad at you. But you have every right to be mad at me, Stella..." Joshua said as she wrapped his arms around her waist. Stella was blushing more and more, 'J-Joshua..!' Stella thought as Joshua spoke.

"I shouldn't push you away" he said "You want to help, And I'm acting selfish and cruel to you. I'm shutting myself out, And not embracing your helping hand to help me confront this darkness magic...I wasn't mad at you, Not at all. I just didn't want to hurt you if my darkness got the better of me".

Stella then turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"Joshua..." Stella said as she placed her hands on his face "Are you...are you afraid of losing yourself to your darkness? Is that why you won't tap into it and use it to your will?". Joshua just looked at her, He knew deep down that she was right. Joshua had always been afraid. Afraid of what he might become, What people would think of him, And how the world would react. He was more than afraid...

He was terrified.

"Yes..." Joshua said as he placed his hand over hers "I'm very afraid, Terrified really. If I were to fully tap into the darkness and control it, Then I fear that I would become corrupted and turn. I know this collar helps me channel it and control it without flaws, But I'm just scared".

Stella felt sorry for him as she then moved her body closer to his, Letting her breasts squeeze onto his bare chest. Joshua blushed as he looked at her breasts then up at her. Stella then gently stroked her hand on his right cheek.

"To not be afraid anymore, One must be willing to face their fear head on" she said "This is the first step to acceptance, To accept ones self, You must not be afraid to let something hold you back. You are in control, Not it, Yet you let it bully you and put you into a corner like a scared child".

"I know that I do...".

"Then you need to fight back".

"Stella...".

Stella looked at him as Joshua then kissed her forehead, Stella became bright red as she just held him even more. Joshua laid his head next to hers.

"Thank you, I'll...I'll try to do just that".

Stella smiled as she snuggled up to his bare chest, She held him even more.

'Joshua' Stella thought 'I know you can do it'.

-the next day-

"Hahh!".

Stella and Joshua were crossing their swords at each other. They had gotten up around 7:00am and wanted to train a bit, Stella kept hitting her sword until Joshua blocked her attack with his Crystal skin.

"Good job, Stella!" Joshua said with a smirk. Stella smiled back at him "Thank you" she said "But let's see you dodge this!". She then swung her sword at him again with a fake move, Joshua then kicked her sword with his leg making Stella's broadsword fall into Joshua's right hand as he aimed both swords at her.

"I win" he said.

Stella was impressed, Joshua was able to counter and disarm her. "You truly are gifted" Stella said "But being gifted, And learning combat experience are two different things. So be sure to remember that".

"Thank you, I will do that".

Joshua then handed Stella her sword back to her, Stella caught her sword as she then pondered something.

"Hey Joshua. Do you know who your opponent will be?" She asked him. Joshua shattered his sword as he pulled out his iPod "Nope, I didn't get an email on that" he said "I bet my opponent will be cool and maybe teach me some new tricks".

Stella giggled at him "Maybe, But I do hope you take what I told you to thought".

Joshua nodded at her "I'm trying, It will be a little tough". Stella then walked over to him and poked his chest, "I know you can do it. You've survived this long with it, Now is the chance to do what the fallen ones couldn't do, Control it".

"Right! Oh! Stella" Joshua said "Is your first battle already set?" He asked. Stella nodded "I just got an email from the school administration. My opponent is Momotani in the third grade".

Joshua crossed his arms "That's not bad, But...don't you need some information on this guy?".

"I'm not the kind of person who wants to know all that information beforehand".

"Is that right?".

"Yup. I consider battles like this as training for the future when I encounter unknown Blazers. Of course, I think it's also important to research your opponent just in case".

Joshua nodded at her advice. "I'll keep that in mind. Just hope I remember that" he said as he then looked at her as he then laughed. Stella was a bit confused by this.

"What? What's funny?".

"We're both born from two different families that are sworn enemy rivals. And yet here the two of us are, A Princess and a Lord Prince. We're the closest that no Gekkage or Vermillion has gone before".

Stella then got hot as steam came from her ears, The first bell then rang as Joshua shrugged.

"Time to go to class" he said. Stella looked at him as she then looked all over the place. "Joshua!" She said getting his attention.

"What's up Stella?".

"Today is Friday, isn't it?".

"Yes...?" Joshua said, Not really understanding what why she asked him that "Is there something I should know?".

"Well...that means tomorrow is Saturday. And the school is out, Right?".

"W...well...H-hypothetically...what if you and I...you know...go on a d-d-da...".

Joshua placed his hand on his head, He was starting to not understand what Stella was trying to ask. "Stella, Don't beat around the bush, Okay? Just get to the point!" he said. Stella looked at him a bit as she got even redder, She nodded as she then got her words together.

"I... Would like to know if you'd like to go-".

Ring!

"Hm?" Joshua said as he pulled out his cellphone, He saw it was a text from Shizuku:

"Lord Prince Joshua, Are you free tomorrow? Would you like to go shopping with me?".

-Shizuku

Joshua smiled as he nodded at the text "Sure, Why not" he said. Stella then glanced over his shoulder and read the text, She then puffed up her cheeks as her fire magic flared.

"HEY!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!?".

Joshua coated his body with his Crystal skin. "Stella, What the hell!?" He said.

Stella then looked at him as she then tackled him to the ground. Joshua tried to move, But Stella started to put more of her weight onto him, Stella then leaned her face very close to his.

"I WANT TO ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE TOMORROW!".

Joshua blinked at her as he spoke up, "You do?" He said getting a nod from Stella. "Yes..." She said "I wanna go out on a date with you...would you like that?".

Joshua then began to smile at her.

"You see, Now do you feel better not beating around the bush?". Stella blushed as she just looked at him "Y-yes..." Stella said as she leaned up from his face. Joshua then placed his hands on her waist making her go even redder.

"Ah! Joshua?!" Stella said "You're...you're touching my waist!".

"So? You let me touch it last night when I was in bed with you".

"Th-that was different!".

"I don't see a problem here...".

Stella just looked at him as her face was still completely red, She then started to get lewd thoughts of Joshua moving his hands to her ass, Or breasts. Stella bit her thumb as she held back her moans.

"Higher..." She mumbled "Move your hands higher and touch my breasts...".

"Umm, Stella?".

Stella was out of her trance as she then quickly got off of him. Joshua sat up as he rubbed his head. "W-we're running late for class!" Stella said "Let's go!".

Joshua saw Stella run off as he gave chase.

-the next day, The mall-

Joshua and Stella had taken their time to get ready for the mall to meet up with Shizuku. Joshua was wearing cargo Jeans, A sleeveless black shirt, And his old trench coat. Stella had on a simple outfit.

The two were walking down the street as Joshua was looking at his surroundings "Wow! Japan is so cool! I wish my family had came here for our 3rd vacation" he said. Stella however, Was looking at Joshua's body being tightly held by his clothes. The way they hugged him made her bite her thumb in frustration, She was getting red again.

'Such a nice body...I envy not just grabbing him and feeling him up' Stella thought as they were at their destination. As they made their way to the mall entrance, Joshua smiled as he saw Shizuku and ran over to her.

"Shizuku!" He said.

"Ah! Lord Prince Joshua!" Shizuku said happily as she ran over to him as the two hugged, Shizuku then glanced behind him to see Stella.

"Well, I'm really surprised" Shizuku said "I had no idea that a noble person like yourself would be interested in leisure of common people like me and Lord Prince Joshua".

Stella sighed as she placed her hands on her hips "I wanted to come to, Since I asked Joshua on a date. And he accepted, So I'm going to be tagging along wither you like it or not" she said. Shizuku then leaned forward.

"Lord Prince Joshua doesn't need to take his servant on a date. What you need to learn, Is to have better respect for your higher ups. Don't you agree?" Shizuku said.

"Says the girl, Who is kissing her best friend, That's also dangerous" Stella said as she leaned forward.

"Lord Prince Joshua let's me understand him".

"Joshua let's me sleep with him".

"You don't know his true pain".

"You don't know his counter against the dark".

"Busty cow!".

"Trap!".

The two girls looked away from each other as Joshua looked over at Alice. "Oh hello, And you are?".

"Oh, Shizuku asked me to come along, I'm her roommate. Nagi Arisuin. Call me Alice". Joshua glanced up and down at Alice, "No! Don't look at me so directly!" Alice said "My my, A royal Prince with the mind of a beast".

Joshua tensed up at the word "Beast", He swallowed hard as he took a deep breath. Alice saw this and decided to ask it latter despite already knowing of the incident by Shizuku.

"W-well..." Joshua said "That's cool, Alice. But...you're a guy right?".

"That is very true, I am. But rest assured. My heart is that of a maiden".

"Awesome! Well, I hope we get along well".

Alice smirked at him "As do I, Beautiful Lord Prince" she said. Shizuku then got out her device. "Whoa! Whoa! Put it away, Shizuku! It was just a little tease" Joshua said.

"Yes, Lord Prince Joshua" Shizuku said as she got rid of her device, Joshua sighed.

"This is gonna be a crazy day...".

The four then walked into the mall as Joshua was looking around the area. He had no idea that everything would be so cool. Shizuku then grabbed his hand and held it.

"Shizuku?" Joshua said a bit surprised. Shizuku smiled as she nuzzled close to his side "I'm right here for you, Lord Prince" she said with a blush on her cheek.

"Wow. This is a shopping mall in Japan" Stella said as she turned to her group "Don't you agree- what!? Wha-what are you doing Shizuku?".

"What do you mean? This is very ordinary physical contact between best friends" Shizuku said as she looked up at Joshua "Right, Lord Prince Joshua?".

Joshua nodded at her "Yeah, you're right Shizuku".

Stella blushed as she thought of an idea, "Th-then maybe I can too...". Shizuku then wagged her finger at her "You can't, You're Lord Prince Joshua's servant. After all, It's not right for a servant to be holding their masters hand. But of course, It's alright to hold his hand if you want to. But wanting to hold the hand of the opposite sex who's also your families rival is like you have some special feelings for him".

Joshua then looked over at Stella "Stella, Is it possible that-", Stella then quickly cut him off.

"No! Th-that's not it! I'm your servant. That's all!".

"Oh, Well okay" Joshua said as he looked at Shizuku "Shall we head off, Buddy?".

Shizuku nodded at him "Mhm, Of course Lord Prince" she said as they walked off talking. Stella was getting angry as her fire magic was sparking a bit, She turned to them.

"Idiot Joshua! Lousy Gekkage! Weakling of the dark! I hate you! You suck!" She shouted. Alice just giggled to herself "Oh my, This is going to be a long day" she said to herself.

-security room-

Two security guards were watching the monitors of the mall.

"Hey. It's almost time to switch, Isn't it?" One security guard asked his partner. The other security guard looked over at him.

"Yeah, Just about. It's-".

Suddenly the door opened up as two armed men ran in and took them out.

-meanwhile-

"Ah! This is so delicious!" Stella said as she took a bite out of her ice cream. Shizuku was eating her's as well as the two waited for Joshua and Alice to get out of the bathroom.

"Ah, This tastes like heaven. I hope Lord Prince Joshua comes out soon so he and I can share it together!" Shizuku said happily. Stella glared at her as she looked away.

"J-Joshua and I could...well, Maybe..." Stella said. Shizuku looked over at her "Oh? But I thought that we already established that? You don't have any feelings for him so theirs no reason to share anything with him" Shizuku said to her.

Stella fumed a bit as she glared at Shizuku.

"I should be saying that to you!" She said. Shizuku only smirked, "Please, You don't stand a chance. Nor have any say to do so" Shizuku said proudly "Lord Prince Joshua doesn't need his enemy rival to comfort him in his darkest time".

Stella looked at Shizuku for a bit as she then turned away.

"I hate you...".

-bathroom-

While Shizuku and Stella were waiting, Joshua and Alice were still in the bathroom. The two were washing their hands, And were about to head out.

"Shizuku really has opened up to you" Joshua said. Alice glanced at him.

"Oh? Is that so surprising?" Alice asked. Joshua nodded at her "Yeah, Well in a way. Her brother, Who is my cousin now, Told me that she's sensitive and shy around new people, And she's not the kind of girl who becomes friendly with others. Hell, Could have fooled me. The first time we met, She hugged me and was so happy to meet me" Joshua said.

"Ah, She has a brother who is now your cousin. Interesting" Alice said. Joshua nodded at her.

"Yup, But I thank you for being her friend".

Alice just looked at him until she smiled, "Hmm, Just like what Shizuku said about you. You are very kind" Alice said "But...".

"But...?".

"Sooner or latter, You'll have to embrace the dark..." Alice said. Joshua freaked out a bit as he calmed himself down, Alice could see him freaking as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"To finally be free of the pain, Is to accept the past and move on. But to embrace the darkness magic is whole different level".

"I'll never embrace it! I don't want to-".

"Don't finish that sentence. That's just an excuse. You have a rare accessory on your neck that gives you the power to channel and control the darkness magic. Something that many cursed ones would kill you to have, You have full access to the dark, But I understand that the removal of that collar means the death of you. Your life is on the line".

"But this darkness...I used a tiny bit in my fight against Stella, And let a bit of it show when I was angry when we first met. I fear that I'll become-".

"Don't finish that sentence!" Alice said "You'll be fine, You just have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. What happened in Frostwill was an accident, Yes, And it messed you up emotionally and physically deformed you I know. But now is the time to show that dangerous power who is the servant and who is the master".

Joshua just looked at Alice as he took every single word.

"Alice..." Joshua said. That's when Alice covered his mouth. "Shh, We have company".

Two armed men ran to the bathroom door. "This is such trouble..." One of the armed men said. "It's Bisho's order. We gotta do it right" the other armed man said.

The other armed man raised his assault rifle as he kicked open the door. "I know that, But! So what if there are a couple of dudes hiding in here!?" He said as he fired at the bathroom, The other armed man grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Stop! We were told to take any customers we found hostage" the other man said. The other armed man took off his mask.

"I know! I know! But at least we know theirs nobody here" he said.

"Jesus..." The other armed man said as they walked out. Just then, A dark portal opened up as Joshua and Alice came out of it. Joshua walked over to the door, But stopped as he saw the mask.

"Who were they?" Joshua said.

"Well their not nice people that's for sure" Alice said "It's possible that this mall has been...".

"Taken by them?".

"Maybe. You want to go find out?".

Joshua nodded at Alice "You're damn right I do!" He said. Alice then summoned her device, Joshua just looked at it in awe.

"So that's your device huh?" Joshua asked, "Yup. It's the Hermit of Darkness" Alice said.

"Darkness!?" Joshua said.

"Hah! Hah! Don't panic. This just let's me control shadows and also move around in the shadows" Alice said. Joshua was impressed.

"Wow" he said "That's pretty cool. But we can be impressed latter, Stella and Shizuku are my top priority!".

"Yeah".

The two then went into the black portal as it closed up.

-security room-

Joshua and Alice made there way to the security room as they looked to see the security guards knocked out and tied up. Alice went over to them, As Joshua looked at the cameras.

"It's okay, Their just knocked out unconscious" Alice said. Joshua was looking through the cameras until his phone went off, He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?".

"Joshua, It's Kurono" Kurono said "You alright?".

"Fine, But we ran into some bad guys".

"I know, This situation is already on the news. The customers who fled called the police. The police are already surrounding the place" Kurono said.

"Who are these people?" Joshua asked his aunt. Kurono was looking at multiple screens on her computer as she examined them, "Looks like a crime organization with a blazer" she said "They're asking for a ridiculously high amount of money".

Joshua pondered "If they want money, Then theirs gotta be an easier way" he said. Kurono sighed on her end.

"Guys like that want something more than money, Nephew. It's seeing people terrified and controlling them" she said "The police asked for your assistance, By the authority of the director, I'm approving the four of you the use of spiritual equipment outside of school" she said.

Joshua smirked on his end.

"Thanks, Aunite".

"Just don't be reckless. And Joshua".

"Hm?".

"If you happen to go with your darkness magic, Just remember to not take off that collar. Just a reminder nephew" Kurono said. Joshua closed his eyes as he sighed.

"I know!".

-main center-

All of the people that were taken hostage were put in the center of the mall, Shizuku and Stella were among the hostages. One of the armed men got a woman and her child.

"Hey! You two, Get over here!" He said.

"They only took women and children hostage. They're despicable" Stella said as Shizuku leaned over to her ear "I have a plan, But I need time. I need you to absolutely stay under their radar until I'm ready".

"I'll do my best" Stella said.

That's when they heard the woman that the armed men took. "Please! Don't hurt my child, Please!" The woman said, "Jeez, You're annoying!" The armed man said as he hit the woman with the butt of his gun. The child ran at the armed man as he threw it ice cream at him, "Don't bully my mom!" The child said.

The armed man just looked at the kid as he then smirked and kicked him to the side. "You little piece of shit! A boy who doesn't know any manners should be...punished!".

Stella then stood up as she got over to the child's side and activated her fire magic. The armed man then aimed his gun at her, "Damn it! Are you a blazer!?" He asked as he opened fire at Stella. His bullets however were ineffective.

"You're wasting your efforts" Stella said "Bullets are not effective against my Empress Dress".

"Shut up!" The armed man said as he kept firing as Stella walked forward, Her Empress Dress protecting her from the bullets. "I have no intention of fighting with you guys. Let me negotiate with your boss" Stella said.

"Who do you think you ar-".

"Put your gun down, Yakin!" A man in hooded robes said as he walked forward. Yakin stopped firing as his boss came forward. The hooded man stretched his arms out to the side.

"Well, Well, Well. Miss Stella, The second princess of the Vermillion Empire. It's an honor to meet you" he said. "So you're the boss" Stella said, The hooded man nodded at her, "That's correct. I am Bisho. Very nice to meet you" Bisho said as he took down his hood and looked over at Yakin.

"Hey, Yakin! What the hell are you doing? Didn't I tell you to not touch the hostages?".

"I'm sorry...but that kid threw a piece of ice cream at me..." Yakin said.

"Huh? Complaining about such a minor thing" Bisho said as he then smirked "Hmm. No. That's terrible what happened to you. Yakin". Bisho then walked over to the woman "A kid who knows no discipline is all his parents fault. Right, Yakin" Bisho said as he pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the woman's head.

As that was going on, Alice and Joshua were above them on the second floor. "Basterds...!" Joshua said as Alice placed her hand in his shoulder.

"Joshua...clam down, Let Stella and Shizuku handle this".

Joshua looked at Alice as he went back to watching the ordeal.

"Stop it!" Stella said, "Punishment for a crime. Forgiveness for punishment. That's my motto. This woman is guilty for not teaching discipline to her child" Bisho said as he pulled the hammer back on the handgun.

"Pay for your crime with your life".

Stella then dashed at him as she summoned her device "Serve me, Laevatein!". Stella went up into the air to attack Bisho, Bisho smirked as he threw his gun to the side and looked at her.

'It's a trap! But I'll push through with my power!' Stella thought.

Bisho then held his left hand out.

"Judgement ring!". Stella's sword collided with a barrier that Bisho made. "You're fast. And strong. But sadly, You don't know how big and scary the world is!" He said as he raised his right hand and oh her her in the abdomen, He then threw her to the side.

Joshua was losing his temper as he watched.

'You'll...pay for that...' He thought as he tighten his fists, Unaware that a tiny black fire sprite was forming within his left hand, Bisho smiled.

"This is my device, Judgment ring. It's attribute is crime and punishment. The left ring absorbs all attacks on me as criminal, And the right ring releases that power as punishment".

"So that means I was punched by my full force" Stella said.

"Correct" Bisho said "But still! No wonder you are the princess. Risking your own body for the commoner's. In respect to your courage, I'm presenting you a way to save their lives".

Stella just looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked. Bisho smiled widely, "You take his place, And you apologize. By kneeling down on the ground, Fully naked!" He said as he began to laugh. Joshua's temper was flaring out of control now, His Crystal magic started to cover his whole right hand, But his left hand was starting to leak darkness magic a bit, His left eye was glowing red a tiny bit.

"He'll die!" Joshua said as he started breathing out cold air, Alice just held her grip on Joshua more. "Joshua, No!" She said "If we move out now...".

Joshua gritted his teeth as his canines were showing. Meanwhile, Stella then began to strip off her clothes, As she dropped her skirt to the floor. She then moved up to her shirt and began to unbutton it slowly.

"Heh heh! This is good!" One of the armed men said.

"Some great entertainment!" Yakin said as he fired his gun into the air.

Stella un did all of her shirts buttons as she opened up her shirt to reveal herself in her underwear in full view. Bisho chuckled a bit, "Heh heh heh! You have nerves of steel" he said "But theirs still some clothing to get rid of".

Stella hesitated as she tried to cover her breasts up as she then moved her hand to the center of her bra and unhooked it. Joshua was bleeding from his mouth as he then glanced at his collar.

'To become the beast again? I'll do it! I'll fucking do it!' He said in his head as he then stood up, However, He was frozen in place.

"Shadow bind" Alice said "I pinned your shadow down. I'm sorry". Joshua was actually able to turn his head around, Despite his shadow being pinned. Alice was impressed, But that's when she saw his left eye emit a faint red glow in the iris and pupil.

'Ah, So this is what the dark looks like in human form' she thought as she spoke "Shizuku's ability to control magical power is the best in school. Trust your best friend, Without having anyone notice, She can create a magical barrier".

Alice then unbinded Joshua's shadow "Until she makes the barrier, You can't go on your killing spree".

Shizuku was focusing her water magic on the ground, She then used the water in her necklace and created a water barrier.

"Shoha Suiren!".

Shizuku raised up her arm as a huge wall of water surrounded her and the civilians. This got Bisho and his henchmen's attention.

"Shit! There was another blazer!?" Bisho said as he turned to his men "If that's the case, Just kill everyone. Shoot!".

"Yee-haw!" Yakin yelled as he fired at the water barrier. Shizuku kept up her barrier as they kept firing.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Lord Prince Joshua" Shizuku said with a smile on her face. Alice smiled as she then nodded at Joshua.

"My Prince, It's time to hunt!".

Joshua then got up on the balcony, He gritted his teeth more, The cold air from his breath started to come out faster as he then raised his head to the celling and roared.

"Raaaaaaaawwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrr!".

Alice covered her ears as she went into the shadows.

'Oh my, Somebody's in a bad mood' she thought. Shizuku instantly felt a shiver down her spine.

'That roar...It can't be. Lord Prince! Shizuku thought. Stella was able to hook her bra back in place as she heard the loud cry.

"Huh? Was that...was that Joshua?" She said.

"Huh. We have another one up there" Bisho said as he then fired at the second floor as well as his men, Joshua then began to teleport instantly all over the place at the speed of Mach 1.

'With this, They can't hit me!' Joshua thought as he kept teleporting all over the area. His now glowing left eye was able to pinpoint the blazer and also his weakness as well.

'Now!' Joshua thought as he then teleported behind Bisho, Bisho was about to use his judgment ring on him, But Joshua then slashed off his left arm with his now formed jet black claw on his left hand.

"This...this is..."Joshua said as he looked at his now blood stained claw. Joshua quickly freaked out a bit by it. "What the hell!? Is this...Is this what I can do with this much darkness magic?" He said to himself as his left eye and claw reverted to normal.

"Gahhh!" Bisho fired in pain as he glared at him "You little...brat!".

"You should be grateful that I didn't go all out" Joshua threatened "And slaughter you with my claw after what you did to Stella!". Joshua's left hand then had a swirling black vortex around it, Bisho freaked. "Th-tha-that...that's darkness magic! B-bu-but! How!? How is possible that you are controlling it!? No blazer in the whole world can control darkness magic, Not even the ones that are cursed with it have that kind of control over it!" He said frantically "Are you even human?!".

"I've been wondering that myself..." Joshua said, Alice then binded Bisho's shadow as she came out from behind. "Okay. Play time is over" she said "Looks like your friends are sleeping too".

"What!?" Bisho said as he looked to see Stella kill the last of his men, "Stella!" Joshua said as he ran over to her and held her.

"Ah! J-Joshua...".

"Never again! I won't let that happen to you ever again!" He said "I won't, I almost took off my collar to protect you...".

Stella blushed, He was truly willing to take off his collar and become a beast just for her sake. Stella rested her head into his shoulder.

"Joshua..." Stella said with a smile and a larger blush on her face. "Jeez. You're way too hasty" Shizuku said as she came over with Stella's clothes "going out without any plans. But I think it was admirable".

Stella took her clothes from her, "You too. You protected everyone" she said.

Joshua smiled at the girls until a woman in the crowd stood up, Holding a woman hostage. "Nobody move! If you do anything stupid, I'll kill her" the woman said.

"Crap! We missed one!" Joshua said.

"You are not the only ones hiding among the hostages. Bunch of dummies!" Bisho said. The woman aimed her gun at the civilians head "Hey! Free Bisho. Or else...".

"Pierce, Oborozuki!".

That's when a bunch of magical arrows came from the side and attacked Bisho and the female thug, Joshua and his friends looked around to find the who attacked. "Wh-what was that? Where did that come from?" Stella said.

That's when a teen walking into light came forward "It's not my style to steal other people's credit" the teen said.

"Even I couldn't sense him" Alice said.

Joshua just looked at the teen who then stopped a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Joshua asked him, The teen just smirked at him "Well, The legendary S-Rank knight in person" the teen said with a smug attitude "I am Kirihara" he said with a wide grin.

-outside-

Everyone was able to make it out of the mall safe and sound, The criminals were taken and the hostages were now in good hands. Joshua and his friends were outside as well as Kirihara and his fans.

"Oh, Kirihara!".

"I was so worried about you!".

Kirihara smirked at his fans "Heh, I didn't do much, Really?" He said.

"But you defeated the bad guys, Right?".

"You're so cool!".

Stella, Alice, And Shizuku just watched Kirihara from a few feet away. "I don't think...I like him" Stella said, Shizuku looked at her "This is the first time you and I are in agreement" she said. Joshua laughed a bit.

"Don't worry" Joshua said "I'm sure he's fine", That's when Joshua then proceeded to walk over to Kirihara as he stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hmm? What is it, S-Rank?" Kirihara said.

"Well, I'd just like to say. Thanks for helping us earlier, Kirihara. You saved us" Joshua said as he held out his hand to him. Kirihara just looked at him then at his hand.

"Heh, I must offer a helping hand to the weak" Kirihara said smugly. Stella and Shizuku gritted their teeth at his comment, Joshua just looked surprised.

"Excuse me?" Joshua said.

Kirihara looked at him "So you're the legend that everyone talks about hm? The Lord Prince who is next in line to take the throne and become Grand Lord King after his father is done, Correct? Not only that, But your family has a huge history of joining in the Festival, And now here you are, The son, Taking on the flame. Heh, But tell me. Are you truly going down the path of chivalry with that miserable power of yours?".

Joshua's hand lowered, He was quickly hating this guy now.

"You're right on all those things, Except the power part" Joshua said with his arms crossed "My power is not weak!".

"Oh my, Forgive me" Kirihara said "It's not about the power of how much magic one has, But the skill of the blazer that uses it. This will be your first time in actual combat for the Festival, Right? I should warn you, That this will be live, So that means mommy and daddy will be watching you do your best out there".

"Okay? So? What's that got to do with this conversation?" Joshua asked. Kirihara only grinned at him "What I mean by that is, You better not fuck up and get cold feet, Lord Prince" Kirihara said "A title is one thing, But experience is another. And If you don't have experience to fight, Then your good as dead!".

Joshua raised his eyebrow at him until Stella walked over to them.

"Hey, You! That's enough!" Stella said until Joshua turned to her. "It's okay Stella" Joshua said, "No It's not! Don't let this guy mock you!" Stella said to him as she looked at Kirihara "Joshua is strong, You know! He can wield Darkness magic and control it! He's extremely powerful, And way out of your league!".

Kirihara just looked at her until he started to laugh. "Wh-what?" Stella asked.

"This is awesome! I must be deaf because I thought I just heard you tell me that the legendary knight of the Gekkage clan can wield Darkness magic. The most destructive and most unstable, And uncontrollable magic in the world! Hah hah hah!" Kirihara just kept laughing until he had a serious look on his face aimed at Joshua.

"Don't play games" he said "The Gekkage family may be able to do the impossible. But that's a feet that not even they can do! The ability to control and wield the most chaotic and destructive magic in the world is impossible. You should know that, Those that are born with the darkness as their main magic property are cursed ones, And once that darkness takes over and devours them, They become a beast. You don't have darkness magic, And not you, Your family, Or any blazer in the whole world can control it! It's unstable, Plus you'd become a beast. And I don't see any beast like traits on you whatsoever, Well, Aside from the odd features of your eyes of course, And that hair".

Joshua tighten his fists in anger.

"You...I'll show you who's wrong! I'll show you my true power!" Joshua said, Kirihara smirked at him "Really now?" He said "Then did you check your student handbook?".

"Hm?".

Joshua then pulled out his student handbook and looked at the email he got and was shocked to see that Kirihara was his first opponent in the Seven Star Battle Festival.

"That's right. The opponent in your first battle is me, Shizuya Kirihara, Who represented the the school last year. At the Seven Star Battle Festival. I hope you get to show me that wonderful so called darkness that you clam to have, Legendary one".

Kirihara walked off with his fans as Joshua griped his student handbook.

'I'll...I'll show you! You won't be smirking for long, Kirihara! Just you wait until tomorrow!'.

A/n: done, Wow. I...I'm impressed that this story is geeing so much traffic so fast. 190 reads already, That was quick! I'm happy to see all of you enjoying the story, Even though I'm following the anime as I go. But this is really fantastic that I got this many reads this quick for this story.

I can't thank you all enough, And I hope that you all stick around to see the next chapter.

All reviews are welcome, See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 to embrace it: Joshua vs Kirihara

A/n: this wasn't a match, This was putting the fear of God into someone. All reviews are welcome, And I know some are thinking "Why is this oc so damn overpowered!?".

Simple...

Because I thought I'd try out an overpowered type character this time.

-the next day-

Sunday had begun, But today, Their would be no class. This was the start of the selection match for the Seven Star Battle Festival. All students were excited to see this years match up, All wanted to see who each student was paired against this year, And who would be selected.

-Fourth training field dome-

"It has finally begun. The selection match for the Seven Star Battle Festival. Vermillion's first opponent is Momotani, Who's also known as "The Heavy Tank"! His "Goliath" is a very rare armor device, And releases a Heavy Charge from it. Will we get to see it explode today?!" The announcer said.

Everyone from the stands shouted:

"Go, Momotani!".

"No one can beat you in close-ranged combat!".

"She lost to the S-Rank!".

"Show her the pride of a senior student!".

Joshua was watching from the stands as well, "Go! Stella! Kick his ass and burn him to pieces!" He shouted.

Stella and Momotani got ready to battle, Stella had fortunately heard Joshua as she smiled in her head and aimed her sword at her opponent.

"Unlike those loud people up there, You seem to understand your situation. This is an actual fight" Stella said "Naturally, If you jump in, You'll get more than hurt, Unlike when we fight in our phantom forms. Think hard before you make your decision".

Stella then flared her fire magic around her as it got stronger, Momotani was breathing hard under his armor.

'D-Damn...she's right! This isn't a mock battle, It's an actual fight. One wins, One dies...I...I...' Momotani thought as he then feel to his knees.

"I-I give up!".

WINNER: Stella Vermillion

Stella then powered down her fire magic as she smiled at her opponent, Joshua stood up from his seat. "Woo! Stella!" He said, Stella glanced to the stand as she heard him and saw him wave at her, She waved back at him as she blushed.

'Joshua' she thought as she blushed even more.

-locker room-

Stella was in the shower as Shizuku and Alice were waiting for her. "An A-Rank knight really is so much stronger" Alice said.

"Her opponent was disappointingly weak, So it's nothing to brag about" Shizuku said.

Stella was washing herself as Joshua then started to show up in her mind, She blushed as she imagined him sneaking into the girls locker room and taking a shower with her. She bit her thumb as she moaned out his name.

"Joshua..." She cooed as she realized that she was in the shower for a bit longer than she planed to be. She got out as she walk over to Alice and Shizuku.

"Well, As far as today's concerned, Shizuku is right. I heard you two won your battles too".

"Yes! Thank you for that" Alice said.

Suddenly Kagami burst into the locker room "You guys are so awesome!" She said, Stella was surprised as she dropped her towel and tried to cover herself up.

"Kagami! Don't scare me like that!" Stella said. "I'm sorry. But you are first years but still had sweeping victories" Kagami said "So when I saw together, I couldn't help it".

Shizuku had a sweat mark on her cheek, Alice on the other hand just smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, Excuse me! I'm Kagami Kusakabe from the newspaper club!" She said "I'm trying to be the best journalist!".

"Oh, The newspaper club. So you hear a lot about the rumors going around at school?".

Kagami pondered at Alice's words. "Well...I'm a journalist and not a gossip reporter" he said as she then smirked "But sure, I hear some things...".

"Oh my. Sounds like we'll get along well" Alice said darkly "Can I call you Kagamin?".

"Sure!" Kagami said.

Stella and Shizuku just looked at them.

'Oh dear god...' They thought.

-meanwhile-

Joshua was in his dorm room as he was on YouTube watching videos from Kirihara's last year win. He was pacing back and forth as he was on the phone with his parents.

"You and your friends were attacked in the mall by a terrorist group!?" Jessica said "Oh hunny, I'm so glad your okay".

"Thanks mom" Joshua said "I'm sure that auntie told you the rest of the details about yesterday?".

Samuel spoke up on the line.

"Yes, She did. She also told me that Stella Vermillion is your roommate" he said "So, How's that going for you? Are the two of you bonding? Or...have the two of you tried to kill one another?".

Joshua smirked.

"We had a mock duel over that, And I won. But we're good friends now".

Jessica and Samuel looked at each other and smiled, They were proud that their son was able to bond with their family rivals daughter. That's when Jessica and Samuel asked him something a bit personal.

"That's great!" Samuel said "I know, But I'm curious...did the two of you ever...well?" Jessica asked. Joshua went bright red as he shook his head.

"No! Of course not! We're friends. Besides they follow a strict code remember? No dating or anything with an outsider, Or family rivals" Joshua said. His parents sighed in relief on their end, If Joshua and Stella did anything and the result was grandchildren, Then the Vermillion Empire would surely rage war with them.

"Oh yes! You're aunt sent us the information about you being in the Seven Star Battle Festival selection match. We're so proud of you, We'll be rooting for you today, Everyone in the family is going to be watching and cheering you on!" Jessica said happily.

"Thanks mom" Joshua said. That's when the door opened up "Joshua! I'm back!" Stella said as she ran up to him.

"I'll call you guys latter after the match" Joshua said.

"Okay, We'll let you practice and focus. Do your best, It's not about winning, It's about the fun of the battle and making some new friends down the road. If the opponent is too powerful, Back out! Your life is on the line here, And we don't want to lose our only son".

"Right! I'll make sure to do that. And dad...".

"Yes?".

"...is that bastered-".

"No! Absolutely not! Vektal is not a part of this family anymore! After what he tried to do to you, We'll never accept him back!".

"Good! I hope he gets arrested for life!" Joshua said "Well, I have to go now".

"Okay, Be careful out there on your match...we love you" Jessica said. "I love you too mom" Joshua said as he hung up his cell and put it up it in his pocket. Stella looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Your parents?" She asked. Joshua nodded at her "Yup" he said "Their happy to see me doing well, And they said they'll be watching me today for my match. Speaking of that, You did wonderful out there! I was rooting for you".

"I know you were, I saw you. And come on, It's me, You know. It was to be expected". Stella then glanced at the laptop "You've been watching his videos the whole time?".

Joshua paused the video as he turned to Stella.

"Yeah" he said "I want to know when to time his attacks. I read that his technique was called "Invisible area", Not only his appearance, He can also make his sense of presence and smell impossible to detect. The perfect stealth camouflage, And I read that it's also one of his features of his device, Oborozuki. Thank you student handbook Wikipedia".

Stella looked at the video and snorted "Humph! Beating up his enemy from a safe place. I don't like the way he fights" she said.

Joshua agreed with her, "Same, His method is so different from knightly that he was nicknamed the hunter instead".

"Chicken is a good enough name for him, But he's a difficult one. Maybe even for you" Stella said. Joshua crossed his arms, "I have Crystal spear, But even with my own range attack, I won't be able to sense him at all..." He said. Stella then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be okay?".

"Are you worried about me by any chance?"

"N-no! I just don't want you to lose to a guy like him!"

Joshua smiled at her as he looked at the video. "Thanks, This will be my first time doing an actual fight...". Stella then pondered a bit.

"Joshua...".

"Hm?".

"Are you...are you going to use your darkness magic against him?".

Joshua was quiet when she said that, Ever since yesterday at the mall, When he used it on Bisho. He was hesitating to use it again. Part of him was still scared of it, As he still believed that he would become corrupted by it. He then walked over the chair and grabbed his coat.

"I'm not sure that I can answer that now..." Joshua said "I'm gonna get some air for a bit".

"Oh...okay...be careful" Stella said to him, Joshua nodded as he headed out the door.

-outside-

Joshua was walking in the park as he was thinking, He thought about yesterday and what Stella had just said to him. "To use my darkness magic..." He said to himself "Yesterday was just my emotions getting the better of me. But to straight up use them in the selection match? No...no I can't become a beast...I got lucky yesterday. I was in control...".

As Joshua kept walking, Alice was walking down the other path. "Hmm? Oh, Joshua" she said "It's good to see you".

"Alice? What are you doing here?".

"Just enjoying the view, Can we talk for a bit?".

"Oh umm, Yeah...sure thing".

The two then found a park bench and sat. Alice decided to go first.

"Joshua...yesterday at the mall...".

"Oh! Well, I was...well...".

Alice smirked "You were in full control".

"Maybe...but I got lucky. If I had used more, Then I might have became corrupted".

Alice shook her head at him.

"Ah...and here I go once again telling you that your just making excuses for yourself because in all honesty...".

"What?" Joshua said.

"The more you keep Ignoring the darkness magic, The more you begin to doubt yourself and stay afraid of it. You're so used to all the suffering it has made you feel since you were five. You have the strength to control it to it's full potential, But you're still too scared to embrace it. You have to let go of your fear and show it that your it's master. Not the other way around. The bottled up power that your heart wants to let out...I just hope that someone will show up and hear the screams of your heart".

Joshua just looked at the water as he sighed "Maybe...maybe you're right, Alice".

Alice poked his head. "Just looking out for my friend" she said.

-latter that night-

After Joshua's talk with Alice, He was in bed thinking about what she had said. 'To let go of my fear...' He thought 'Can I truly master my darkness magic without any problems? Despite me wearing this damn collar?'.

As he was thinking, He then felt a hand touch his hanging right arm, Joshua glanced as he turned his body to the side.

"Stella? You're still awake?" Joshua asked. Stella just kept holding onto his arm as she spoke.

"Y-yes...".

"Why?".

"I just can't sleep, That's all".

"Heh, Your selection match is over. You have-".

"I'm not worried about that! I'm...I'm worried about you".

Joshua then moved his arm out of her grip as he then made his way to the bottom bunk, He sat on the edge of her bed. "So you were worried about me after all?" He asked, Stella leaned up in her bed and nodded at him.

"Yes" she said "I was worried about you. I was just too embarrassed to tell you". Joshua sighed as he hunched over a bit. "Then why didn't you just tell me that you were worried? You know I could have talked this out with you" he said.

"Because I...I...".

"What did I say about beating around the bush".

Stella just remained quiet for a bit until she then held out her arms towards him. Joshua was confused by her gesture.

"Stella?" Joshua said "What are you-".

"Can you hold me?" She asked as a faint blush was present on her cheeks. Joshua just kept looking at her until he leaned over and held her in his arms. The two stayed like this until morning, Stella however had her own thoughts to worry about as she just increased her grip on Joshua's body.

'I don't...I don't want to lose you...'.

-the next day-

Joshua, Shizuku, Alice, And Stella were all standing outside. "There's still time until your standby hour. What do you wanna do? Do you wanna see the ongoing battles?" Stella said. Joshua shook his head at her "Nah, I'll go into the waiting room and meditate for a bit. I need to focus on my fight" he said as he glanced at Alice who had a serious expression on her face.

"Be careful" Alice said to him.

"I will..." Joshua said as he went inside. Joshua made his way to the stand as he took a deep breath.

:Due to the selection match taking an actual fighting format, Your life is at risk. If you understand it and still wish to participate, Push "Agree" button:

Joshua gently slammed his fist on the agree button.

'To let go of my fear...' He thought.

"Hah hah hah! Wow, You're such a man, Making an instant decision like that! Up to junior high school, All matches are conducted in phantom forms, So many kids surprisingly hesitate at this point" a voice said.

Joshua turned around to face the person that was talking to him.

"This is my first time, So I have no hesitations" he said.

The person just smiled at him more "Wow, So cool! Seriously cool!" She said "But I guess that's expected of the Legendary S-Rank knight!".

"And who are you If I may ask?".

The young woman smirked at him as she walked closer to him. "I'm Nene Saikyo, The Demon Princess of the KOK top league" Nene said as she stopped at Joshua's proximity "And you're the Directors little nephew Joshua Gekkage, The lord Prince of the Gekkage Royal Family".

"You know me?" Joshua said.

Nene smiled at him "Your aunt and I have known each other for a long time, I'll also be working as a part-time instructor this year too" she said as she then held onto him closely.

"I also heard that you're unmarried too. So...how about it? Maybe tonight...I can give you a special private lesson on how to control the darkness within you, Eh, Cursed Lord Prince".

"So you know about that-".

"Damn you. What are you doing to my nephew?" Kurono said as she was behind Nene, Nene quickly retreated behind Joshua.

"Whoa! You scared me! Don't do that, Ku. I almost killed you accidentally" Nene said.

Kurono sighed bitterly "I won't be killed by someone like you. Unless you want the wrath of the Gekkage Family on your indecent ass! More importantly, What happened to the commentary and supervision for the third match?" she asked a she opened her left eye. Nene had a small sweat mark on her cheek.

"Oh, You know..." She said "It was such a depressingly miserable fight, So...".

Kurono then grabbed Nene from behind Joshua as she dragged her away. "Go back to your post, You walking public indecency. And stop flirting with my nephew!" She said.

"O-okay! Don't pull on me!" Nene cried "Save me my sweet Lord Prince!".

"I said stop flirting with my nephew!".

Joshua just blinked as he then saw the doors for the selection match open up. 'Nene, Huh? She's very...strange...' He thought as he walked inside.

-locker room-

Joshua was standing near a sink as he was washing his face with cold water. He was thinking about everything that had happened in his life.

"This is it..." He said "My first match...heh, To think I wanted to avoid school for this...but...".

That's when Joshua had flashbacks of the incident at Frostwill, As well as what Alice said yesterday. He looked at his eyes that he hated so much, "To let go of my fear..." He said "I'll...I'm still afraid...but, I'll do it! I'll try! Just you wait, Kirihara! I'm gonna kick your ass!".

-the arena-

All of the students had taken there seats as they were looking forward to this section match. Kirihara, A former winner of last year was up against Joshua, A legendary knight that holds the S-Rank and wielder of Crystal magic. Even though he won a mock battle against Stella, His family rival, Everyone wanted to see what he could actually do in combat.

Meanwhile at London and at home, All of the Gekkage family members were gathered around the huge screen tv as they awaited to see their relative fight in his first actual fight. Jessica and Samuel held hands as they waited for Joshua to take the stage.

"Oh Samuel!" Jessica said "Our son's first match! Oh I'm so worried about him".

"Relax hunny, Joshua will be fine" Samuel said as he crossed his fingers "Show your opponent no mercy, Son!".

In London, Ikki was in his room with his friends that he had made in school. All of them were in his dorm as they watched the tv. "Dude! What move is your cousin gonna pull off?" One of Ikki's Friends asked him, Ikki just looked over at his friend.

"Not sure" he said "Besides his Crystal skin and Crystal spear, I never saw any other magic power that he has pulled off with it. But I know he'll do something cool".

That's when the announcer spoke:

"Look at this! The biggest field in the school, The Great is packed with spectators! The fourth match is finally about to begin. This is Hangetsu Tsukuyomi giving the play-by-play, And we also have Instructor Nene Saikyo as a commentator!" Hangetsu said.

"Hello" Nene said with boredom.

"Now this match cannot be missed!" Hangetsu said as Joshua and Kirihara walked out on stage. "One is someone who, Even as a first grader, Made it to the Seven Star Battle Festival last year. A C-Knight, Shizuya Kirihara!" Hangetsu said.

Kirihara smiled as his fans cheered him.

"He's so cool!".

"Kirihara!".

"And the other is someone, Who in the whole wide world, To own the title of S-Rank. And beat their families rival Vermillion in a mock battle! The Lord Prince of the Gekkage Royal Family, Ivory King and Legendary one himself, Joshua Gekkage!" Hangetsu said. Joshua had a stern expression on his face as he and Kirihara stopped a few feet in front of each other.

Everyone at the Gekkage family home and in Ikki's room all cheered.

"That's my baby!".

"Come on son! Beat this smug kids ass!".

"We're all rooting for you boy!".

Ikki smiled at his cousin "Joshua, You can beat this guy. I know you can" he said.

Joshua took a deep breath as Kirihara smirked at him. "I can't believed you actually showed up" Kirihara said "That means I can beat you up like a rag doll, Right, Legendary one?".

Joshua only had two things on his mind:

The first being able to kill his fear as he kept thinking about Alice's words over and over in his head like a broken record.

The second, Was to cut off both of Kirihara's arms.

"I don't care..." Joshua said "Just as long as I cut off your arms!".

"Ohh, Is that right?" Kirihara said "Well, I wish you luck on that. It's time to hunt". That's when some vines came around Kirihara as he grabbed a glowing yellow fruit.

"Oborozuki".

Kirihara's fruit then turned into a bow as he spun it in his hand and gave Joshua a mocking thumbs up. Joshua then placed his hand outward.

"Your life ends here, Vexanora".

Joshua summoned his device as seven Crystal pillars rose up behind him and shattered.

LET'S GO AHEAD

Joshua then stabbed his curved sword into the area floor, "Ivory Crystal ultra greatsword!". That's when a huge chunk of white grayish Crystal started to form at the hilt of the curved sword and raise it up to Joshua's head, As the tip of the Crystal was a sharpened rectangular shape. He picked up his enhanced sword with ease.

"This will be the only thing that I shall use against you, Kirihara" Joshua said.

Kirihara smiled at him "Oh my, Such a big weapon" he said "But are you sure? Using only that hunk of Crystal won't help you against long range attacks! Or...are you going to tap into the so called dark you claim to have?".

"That's what I intend to do!".

"Heh, Well then, How about I help you tap into it". Kirihara then placed his bow to the side as he played his fingers like a piano as he snapped his fingers. He turned invisible as a huge forest was now around the arena.

"There it is! Area invisible!" Hangetsu said "We can't see Kirihara anymore!".

Joshua glanced all over the forest as he listened for Kirihara. "Just remember..." He said to himself "Just let go of my fear...". That's when an arrow was shot, Joshua was able to block it as he then swung at the other arrow.

"Gekkage got two arrows down!" Hangetsu said. Joshua then swung at three more arrows, As one of those arrows deflected back to Kirihara, Getting him in the shoulder.

"Geh..not bad" Kirihara said as his stealth camouflage was visible for a bit before he vanished.

Hangetsu stood up a bit, "Ah! Looks like one of Kirihara's arrows hit something! Did Gekkage find Kirihara?" She said as Nene sighed in boredom. "Ahhhh...Kirihara's area invisible can't make arrows invisible" she said "Little prince was able to make one of his arrows deflect back at it owner".

Joshua kept deflecting arrows left and right as he was able to see Kirihara's footprint on the ground. 'There!' he thought as he then threw his ultra greatsword at him, Kirihara was able to dodge the attack but was punched in the face by Joshua. Kirihara quickly retreated to higher ground.

"My goodness, You're really keeping up" Kirihara said "let's make this even more interesting".

"Fine with me" Joshua said.

Kirihara then disappeared "Oh, Right. From now on, I'll tell you where I'm shooting you" he said. Joshua was a bit confused by this. 'Huh? Why a long range fighter tell someone where their...oh shit!'.

"First, Your right thigh".

An arrow was shot right into Joshua's thigh.

"Aghhh!" Joshua screamed as he stabbed his Greatsword into the dirt.

"Next, Your left arm".

Joshua was then shot in the arm.

"Ughhh! What the fuck!?".

"Heh heh, Unlike a piece of shit like you, I'm a genius, You know?".

"You're an asshole and a coward!".

"Oh? Am I? There's no way I'm going to stay the same forever!".

Joshua was holding onto his greatsword handle for support, He didn't expect this to happen. "What are you getting at!?".

Kirihara smirked while he was invisible. "This year, My area invisible can make even the released arrows stealth. It's not perceptible until it hits you. You got that, Moron? Next, Left hand then the right!" He said as he fired two arrows at Joshua.

"Aghhh!".

"Now, Your chest, Shoulder, And abdomen!". Kirihara then shot his arrows at Joshua, "gahugh! " Joshua cried out in pain as he fell to his back.

"Unbelievable! Kirihara has gotten stronger since last year!" Hangetsu said. Stella, Alice, Kagami, And Shizuku were watching Joshua getting beaten by Kirihara.

"This is bad" Alice said.

"Lord Prince Joshua is getting hurt".

"But, This isn't like him" Stella said "Why won't he use any of his other Crystal abilities? He can totally take him out with just a few-".

"He's still afraid..." Alice said, Stella looked at her "What? Afraid? Don't be silly, As if Joshua is afraid of his enemy" she said. Alice just watched as Joshua kept getting hit by one arrow after another. "He's still afraid of the darkness in his body still, And is trying to use it, But he's hesitating".

Stella was in shock as she looked at the live feed, 'Joshua...' She thought 'So that's...so that's why you only made that weapon...you're trying to accept what you really are! But you're still too afraid to tap into it!'.

Meanwhile at home and in London his cousin and family were in horror. "No! Joshua! Back out! Don't die over this!" Samuel said as his wife was crying, Afraid that she was about to lose her only son. Ikki and his friends were not doing well either. "Joshua! Come on! You can do this!" Ikki said as he stood from his seat.

Joshua was covered head to toe in wounds from Kirihara's arrows as he kept firing at him. "Get it together, Legendary one!" Kirihara said "For a guy to claim that he can wield darkness magic, You sure haven't been showing it! Your abdomen again!".

Kirihara shot three arrows this time in Joshua's abdomen, Joshua felt the growing pain as he fell to his back. His whole body covered in scars, he was breathing slowly.

"Come on now, You said that I would see your true power. But I don't see any darkness magic from you at all" Kirihara said, Everyone in the stands were a bit surprised by this.

"Huh? What does he mean?".

"No Blazer can wield darkness magic".

Joshua was realizing what Kirihara was doing, He was mocking him, And getting the crowd into it as well. "Your right hand!" Kirihara said as he shot at Joshua who was still on the ground as he gritted his teeth.

"Come on! Those that can wield the darkness magic are considered cursed ones! Those that are born are turned into beasts! No blazer in history, Not even the legendary Gekkage can control Darkness magic as you claim that you can!" Kirihara said.

And just like that, Joshua was right. He heard the crowd of his peers mocking him and laughing at him:

"The Prince of Gekkage able to wield darkness magic?!".

"He's out of his mind!".

"He may be an S-Rank, But he's no god".

Joshua was on the ground still breathing, His eyes were totally lifeless. But inside his mind, His mind was full of unbridled rage. He wasn't afraid, Not anymore. He just needed something, Anything to tell him otherwise.

"Oh no, They're laughing at you. Aren't you mortified?" Kirihara mocked as he kept shooting at him. Stella was fuming with rage at everyone who was mocking Joshua, She knew she needed to snap him out of it, Because if he didn't, His life would come to an end.

"Hey, Why don't you tell me yesterday that you could wield the darkness magic? You wanted to show your true power, Right, Legendary one?" Kirihara said. Joshua just kept hearing his peers mocking him:

"Huh. He's no blazer of darkness".

"An S-Rank claiming to control the darkness, Impossible".

"Just because he was born with rare Crystal magic, No blazer can wield two magic powers".

"He's not even a beast".

"I guess mastering the most chaotic magic in history is not in the Gekkages favor".

"He can't wield it, Nobody can't. Not then, Not now, Not ever!".

Stella just looked at Joshua who was still getting shot at, She was getting angrier by the second.

"All these people who do nothing but mock him in this battle...and they don't even know...they don't even know how much he's suffered. He's the only one to live...to survive as a cursed one..." She said.

Joshua was actually able to stand up a bit as Kirihara then aimed his bow at him.

"Next..." He said "Is one of your organs!". Kirihara then fired at Joshua's liver as it went right through him. Joshua fell to his knees as landed on his back.

Kirihara made himself visible as he stood on a tree branch.

"Hah hah! It seems our Gekkage has fallen. I guess we should change his title to worst one! Let's all cheer him up! Worst one!".

"Worst one!".

"Worst one!".

"Worst one!".

"Worst one!".

"Worst one!".

The Gekkage Family and Ikki and his friends were panicking and enraged at what was going on.

"How dare that little bastered!" Samuel said as he stood up from his seat.

"JOSHUA! GET UP! GET UP!" Jessica cried as she was fearing the worst for her son.

"Dammit cousin! Don't let him make a fool of you!" Ikki shouted "Get up and fight back! Fight!".

Stella finally lost her temper as she stood up from her seat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stella shouted "DON'T YOU MOCK MY FAVORITE LEGENDARY KNIGHT!".

Everyone looked at her, Even Joshua was able to glance a bit "St...Stella..." Joshua said. Stella looked at him as she had tears coming down her face.

"Lord Prince Joshua! What are you doing, Acting so scared and looking so miserable!?" She said "Why are you too afraid to tap into your darkness!? I like you better when you're able to accept what you really are! You need to kill all of your fear and embrace the darkness at all times! You worthless idiot!".

That's when Joshua snapped his eyes open, He felt his mind finally break, The 10 years of endless fear; gone. He finally shattered all of his fear, He didn't feel afraid anymore...

'Heh...how weak of me...' Joshua thought 'I may be cursed, I may have innocent blood on my hands, But...to possess what many have tried and could not control it to my will. What a waste...it's time to finally cast aside. I'm one of the fucking lucky ones! To be the only one in existence to control the darkness like I do! It's time to cast aside my useless fear, Open my heart. And EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!'.

Joshua then began to fight back the pain as he forced himself up, Stella was watching him as she had a viable blush on her cheeks. Joshua then opened his eyes, But one of them was different. His right eye was now back to it's normal form, He sighed as he felt his sharp canines were no longer there anymore.

Joshua looked at his reflection in his own blood, He could see his right eye was back to normal, But his left was still corrupted.

"Thank you, Stella. That's just what I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself for 10 years!" Joshua said. That's when Joshua glanced to the side as Kirihara laughed.

"Hah hah! Being scolded by your family rival that you pepped on?" He said "then I guess I'll aim for your brain next. If it hits you you're dead!" He then fired at him.

'I can access the darkness to my will' Joshua thought 'The collar has to stay though. I may hate it, But It's what's keeping me alive! Now...Oh that's right, I was gonna cut off Kirihara's arms!'.

As the arrow came closer, Joshua then made a huge black aura form around him, The black aura then connected with the arrow and burned it. Kirihara as well as everyone else was in utter shock.

"Eh? W-what!? How is that...THAT AURA IS DARKNESS!" Kirihara said In a panic as he fired again. Joshua then made his dark aura emit more as another arrow was burned, He then glared at Kirihara as his left eye glowed red.

"This...this is the POWER OF DARKNESS!".

Joshua then stabbed his greatsword into the ground as a jet black violet vortex spun around him, Everyone in the crowd had their mouths drop. The legendary S-Rank knight, Was wielding darkness magic, But they all knew one thing:

He was going to get back at every single one of them who mocked him.

Kirihara was freaking out as he began to run away. "No! He can't! He's cheating!" He said. Joshua then pinpointed him with a permanent lock.

Joshua smirked.

"Heh, Even in stealth, I can find you! Thanks to my pinpoint lock-on!" He said as he then went after him at Mach 1 speed. Nene was laughing as she kicked her feet up.

"Hah hah hah! Seriously? He really is cursed after all!" She said. Hangetsu was confused "Huh? What do you mean, Nane? How is Gekkage able to access and control that darkness magic? That shouldn't be possible?".

"The collar around his neck" Nene said "That little thing let's Lord Gekkage have full control of the darkness magic to his will, it allows him to channel and create whatever he wishes. He can't take off the collar though, Or else he will turn into a beast. The collar is the only way a cursed one can master the darkness magic to their will". She said as she closed her fan and had an alluring smirk on her face.

"My sweet Cursed Lord Prince, Show these fools how a survivor of the dark deals with worthless trash" nene cooed.

Joshua was all over Kirihara as he was now toying with him. Kirihara was freaking out more and more.

"Million rain!" Kirihara said as he shot a barrage of arrows. Joshua then made a black fireball and aimed it.

"Dark Firaga!".

Joshua then shot a huge fireball at the arrows, Kirihara was scared, He was literally scared shitless.

"No! Wait! Stop! Stop it!" He pleaded, Joshua showed him no mercy as he kept slashing at all of his arrows, He then raised his Crystal greatsword.

"Dark flame!" He said as his Crystal greatsword was now coated in a black and red fire. He then coated it with Crystal spikes too, To make it even more powerful.

Joshua then slammed his sword into the ground as 5 to 14 mini black and silver dark vortexes and dark Crystal spikes came all over the area. Kirihara was now trapped, He had nowhere left to run.

"No! No! No!" Kirihara said as he turned to see Joshua walking towards him, His left eye glowing bright, He spun his greatsword sword as he aimed it at him.

"I'M TAKING YOUR ARMS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Joshua said as he made another black fireball in right hand, Kirihara aimed his bow at him.

"I know, Let's play rock, Paper, Scissors!" He said as he shot a huge arrow at him. Joshua then fired another dark Firaga at it as it blew up in seconds, He then activated his Crystal skin as he then dashed at Kirihara with his eyes out for blood.

"That's darkness. It could kill me! I could die! I don't like pain! I admit! I lose! I lose! I SURRENDER!".

Joshua stopped in front of Kirihara as he glared at him, He then gripped his greatsword tightly as he then swung it at Kirihara, Slicing off his left arm, Then his right. Kirihara screamed in agony at the loss of his arms.

Joshua then sighed.

"There" he said "Now I forgive you".

THE WINNER: Joshua Gekkage

"The game is over!" Hangetsu said "Joshua Gekkage, The legendary S-Rank knight has won his first official match. And not only that, The only blazer in history to wield the infamous darkness magic and be born with two superpowers! The legendary S-Rank knight of the Gekkage has actually done the impossible and controlled the darkness magic!".

Everyone stood up from their seats as they cheered and roared for Joshua's victor. Joshua had his eyes closed as he then slammed his greatsword on the area, Making a loud shockwave.

"Well well, Joshua finally got out of his fear" Alice said.

"Lord Prince Joshua" Shizuku said with relief in her voice.

"That's the power of darkness when controlled!" Stella said in awe as she saw Joshua look back at her as she looked back at him, With her cheeks still blushing. That's when Joshua passed out from his injuries.

"Joshua!" Stella said.

"medical team! Please take Kirihara and Gekkage to an IPS capsule immediately!" Hangetsu said. Nene smiled "Heh, I knew I couldn't miss this years's selection matches" she said with a smile as she glanced at Joshua "My sweet Cursed Lord Prince".

The Gekkage family all cheered and thanked God that their son wasn't killed. "He did! He's moving up!" Samuel said. Jessica held her husband crying.

"My little baby won his match!" She said.

"And he was able to break free from his own fear" Samuel said as he nodded his head 'Thanks Vermillion, I guess we better make room for a new future family member' Samuel thought.

Meanwhile in London, Ikki and his friends were having a fit.

"Dude! You see how he was, Slash! And he was all pissed off and stuff! And...and...your cousin is a scary motherfucker!" Ikki's friend said.

Ikki smiled as he saw the medical team take his cousin away. "Yeah, We Gekkage are pretty good at putting fear into people".

-the medical room-

Joshua was in his bed as he was in bandages. He was almost close to death if he hadn't activated his power, He had bunch of apology letters from his peers that mocked him during his match. As well as many girls cell phone numbers, More letters, Get well cards, The works.

Joshua woke up as he leaned up in his bed. "Ahh, Fuck that was painful. I should have cut off his balls as a bonus too!" He said as he then activated a black fireball in his hand. Joshua smiled at it.

"Finally...I've finally killed what was holding me back...". He then glanced to see Stella sleeping at his bedside as he smiled at her. "Thank you, Stella" he said.

Outside of his room Shizuku was standing at his door. "Oh, Shizuku? Aren't you going inside?" Alice said to her. Shizuku looked at Alice until Alice embraced her in a hug.

"That part of you, I love the most" Alice said as Shizuku dug her head on her chest.

-meanwhile-

"No! You kept looking at me while I was drooling!?" She yelled "You stupid asshole! I hate you!".

"Goddammit! Stella, I'm healing okay!" Joshua said.

"What the hell was your problem, Letting that guy best the crap out of you like that!?" Stella asked. Joshua sighed as he smiled at her "Sorry" he said "I guess I needed to awake up one last time. I made you worry".

Stella looked away from him "Y-yes you did!" She said as Joshua looked out the window. "I'm sorry..." He said until Stella gave him a serious look.

"Joshua".

"Hm?".

Stella was about to beat around the bush until she remembered what Joshua said as she sat on his bedside.

"I like you, Joshua" Stella said "And I don't care if we're supposed to be rivals, Enemies, Taboo or whatever! I'm so glad that I met you. You make me feel so strong whenever I'm around you, And I feel that, Now that you've embraced the darkness, That I like you even more".

Joshua was quiet on his part for a bit until he spoke.

"Then it wasn't just me..." He said "Because I tiny fraction of me was honest when I said that I had a soft spot for you...".

"Mean you...liked me too?".

Joshua was now blushing red "Yes...and..-" his words were cut off as he felt Stella's lips lock with his as her hands held his waist and the back of his head. Joshua embraced Stella as well as he returned the loving kiss, The two stopped kissing as they laid their heads on one another's.

"Hey, Joshua" Stella said "When we get to the top in the Festival. I wanna fight you! All of you!".

Joshua was shocked at her request, But sighed as he smirked at her.

"Bring it on!" He said "Fire vs Crystal and darkness!".

The two Knights then held hands as they blushed and smiled at each other.

"The Lord Prince and The Crimson Princess" Stella said "A romantic battle it shall be".

A/n: wow! My hand hurts! Okay, Hope you all liked this one. Woooo! Stella got her man! Now they need to fuc- *aheam* sorry, Don't want to give that part away.

Reviews are welcome, And I'll see you latter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 welcome cousin hello traitor

A/n: fuckery...how in the fuck did my story do so well?! And how did it get this many reads, Favorites, And alerts!? I don't believe it...also...why is there still no oc stories of this anime!? Come on! I really want to see what creative ideas you all have! And this fandom still doesn't have a bunch of stories in it's category. What gives! Anyway, I would like to whole heartedly apologize for this story's outcome.

When I wrote this story I just jumped in head first, Thinking whatever without a main plot nor true antagonist. And I am deeply ashamed at how I just wrote the main plot word for word, And just added in some stuff. But now that I've got some ideas down, I think I can work something out. I'm also bringing Ikki back into the story, Seriously I love that guy far too much to leave him out.

I also worked out some few new abilities with Joshua, Called link abilities. Hopefully they work out.

My oc is still gonna be overpowered, But what if he meets someone of an almost equal power as him? Let alone have the ability to create even powerful artificial beings as well Hmm? Let's find out, Shall we. All reviews are welcomed. And if you like for me to look over any ideas that you might have. Then by all means pm, I'm free for now thanks to my two days off work.

Okay, This is me being serious now. Who is a fan of chivalry of a failed knight? And if so, Why the fuck aren't their any oc fanfictions in the category section?! Seriously! My oc story is the only one in that category besides the very few stories that are there! And I know that many fans are present.

But...

Why...

Why hasn't a single fan or someone who has seen the show not written an oc story for chivalry of a failed knight? One oc story exists, ONE! And that's mine! Come on, I know that we have been all itching to make a chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction with an oc. So come on everyone, Let your minds go nuts on this fandom.

That's all I'm saying.

-breathes- anyway enjoy, Comment, And have a good time

-elsewhere-

In an area of Japan, Was an abandoned old city. One that had seen better days, But was now in ruins thanks to an earthquake long ago. The city is home to nobody, Save for nature taking it back. But this is the home of someone who has been here for a very long time.

Inside an old complex apartment was a man as he was looking over his notes on a table. As he was looking he then heard his window open in the other room.

"Fuck...you sure know how to get me to target the strong ones..." a voice said as he had a unconscious blazer on his back as he dropped the blazer to the floor. The other man walked out of the other room and looked at the unconscious blazer before him.

"Is he dead?" The older man asked.

"No, But I can kill him if you want me too" the young man said with a smug little smirk. "Not until I've taken his blood" the older man said as he held out his right hand.

"Show me the way, Claudia!".

That's when a rapier came forth into the older man's hand. The weapon was elegant, But it had some odd features, First was the many small holes on the thick blade itself, Then was the 5 empty vials that were under the guard of the device. The older man then looked at the blazer and stabbed him with his weapon. The weapon then began to drain his blood into itself as it filled one of the vials as he then pulled his rapier out of the boy.

The older man then took the full vial of blood from his device as he held it up high.

"Vial holder" the older man said. That's when a large blue energy came forth and formed into a large medicine cabinet as the older man looked at the many vials of different blood stored as he placed the new vial into it. His device then regenerated a new small vial in it's place under the guard.

"Homunculus customization!".

That's when a large table made of the same colored energy was formed as it floated above the ground, The young teen walked over to it and leaned back as the magic table then strapped him into it tightly.

"Ah, I can't wait to see what power this blazer had" the young man said. The older man smiled a bit "We shall see down the road "He said as he pulled out a different vial of blood "For now, Let's test this one. This blazer had acid as his main power, I'm sure it will come in handy".

The young man smiled widely.

"Yes it shall..." he said.

-meanwhile at Hagun Academy, 4:28am-

Joshua was free to go that early in the morning since his injuries that he had received from Kirihara had healed and rather quickly. He, Stella, Shizuku, And Alice were walking back to their dorms that same early morning.

"Glad to be out of that" Joshua said happily as he and Stella were holding hands as they walked. Shizuku saw them holding hands as she sighed, She really wanted her and Joshua to be the winning couple, Not him and his families rival. Alice took notice of this as she smirked at her.

"Cheer up Shizuku" Alice whispered to her "Don't feel so distraught. I know that you'll get a handsome prince to call your own".

"But I already have a prince...Lord Prince Joshua" Shizuku whispered back bitterly as she was glaring at Stella and Joshua smiling and holding hands. Alice smiled at her more.

"You may not have won his heart, But you still are precious to him indeed" She said. Shizuku sighed as she began to smile a bit. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Thank you Alice" Shizuku said. Alice placed her hand on Shizuku's head.

"Of course my dear" Alice said as they all stopped at Joshua and Stella's door. The four then looked at each other. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep for what little time that we have" Stella said as she looked at Joshua who agreed with her "Yeah, Being in that medical bed is no fun" Joshua said "Anyway, Since tomorrow is our day off from classes. I think that we should all go out and explore more of Japan to get a better feel of the place. Sound good?".

Shizuku and Alice agreed at the idea.

"That sounds wonderful Lord Prince Joshua!" Shizuku said happily seeing as she would be able to spend more time with him. Stella took notice of this and groaned. "Just...no more malls for a while... after since that incident I don't want to be forced to take my clothes off again" she said. Joshua then rubbed Stella's head as she looked at him.

"Like hell that'll happen again! If anyone tries to do that, Then I'll destroy them with my darkness magic!" Joshua said as he gritted his teeth a bit "And that goes for all of you. Every single one of you are important to me, I couldn't bare the thought of seeing any of you getting hurt".

'Oh I can fix that' a voice said in Joshua's mind 'If you'll just give you-'.

'What the hell are you doing now!?' Joshua said in his head. The source of the voice then came forth as it was the darken image of Stella again, Now with one of her pigtails, Black and violet hair, A curvy figure, Huge ass, And U-sized breasts. The dark figure walked over to him making sure to sway her hips to get his attention. She also had on a very tight set of very revealing clothes.

'We need to talk once you go to sleep' she said.

'No we don't...' Joshua argued back 'Now get lost!'.

'Sorry, Can't do that. I'm stuck with you senpai...' the dark image said sweetly as Joshua felt Stella shake him a bit as he then snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?".

"Joshua, You okay? We were worried why you were staring into space" Stella said. Joshua rubbed his head "Oh, Sorry guys. Looks like I'm super tired from that fight" Joshua said. Alice agreed with him "I can understand that" she said "For now, Let's get at least some sleep for a bit. We can finish this conversation latter today".

Everyone agreed with Alice on that part as Shizuku then walked up to Joshua and hugged him "See you in a few, Lord Prince Joshua" Shizuku said as she then leaned up and kissed him on the lips, A part of her still wanted to try and gain a bit more of his love, So she refused to quit at least a little bit. Joshua blushed as Shizuku and Alice took their leave. Joshua smiled a bit.

"Heh, Oh Shizuku" Joshua said until he felt a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. Joshua glanced over to see Stella looking at him as a bit of steam came from her ears.

"Joshua..." Stella said in a low tone "We need to talk...right. Now!". Joshua was pondering why Stella was suddenly acting like this. He just looked at her for a bit before Stella then grabbed his hand as she pulled out the dorm room key, She was fidgeting to get the door open until Joshua placed his hand over hers.

"Huh?".

"Here, Clam down Stella" Joshua said sweetly to her "I'll get it for you". Joshua then took the key from Stella as he then placed the key into the lock and opened the door for them "Here you go, Ladies first" he said with a smile. Stella just then glanced at the ground, Her hair shadowing her eyes as her grip on Joshua's hand then became tighter. Joshua grunted at her sudden tight grip. "Ugh! Stella what's the deal? Why is your grip so-mmm!". Stella then silenced his words as she then locked her lips with his, Just like last night.

That's when her hands then reached for his back as they then traveled to his ass as she firmly grasped it in her fingers and squeezed, Joshua was still surprised at Stella's sudden action, But then soon began to give in to his urges as he then placed his hands on her waist. The two kept kissing as Joshua pulled Stella into the room as he closed the door with his foot. The two then began to take off their clothes as they were getting into the mood, They both kicked off their shoes as they then stopped and parted from each other, A string of saliva parting from their lips.

"I'm sorry" Stella said "But I...I just can't hold back anymore! I need you Joshua!".

Joshua placed his hands on her cheek as he looked into her eyes "Heh, So this has been going through your mind has it?" He asked her. Stella nodded in response to his question. "Y-Yes...it has been on my mind for a while now, But I'm happy that I can fully express that to you now that we've become lovers. So, Let me express more of how much I've been holding back". Stella was about to lean in to kiss him again, Until Joshua's phone vibrated in his pocket. He placed his finger over Stella's lips as he pulled out his cellphone and saw a text on his phone:

Hey Josh, It's Ikki. Good news! The school that I'm in is overcrowded with students. So the head director let us pick out any school to transfer to. Me And a friend of mine named Oliver Syivin, We both have decided to transfer to Japan to go to Hagun Academy. We're on our way to the airport now, We'll see you soon. I can't wait to catch up with you.

Joshua started to smile at the text that had received "Well, Looks like my cousin Ikki is coming to Japan with a friend of his. Pretty cool huh Stella?" Joshua said to her. Stella then gently took his cellphone out of his hand and placed it on the counter. She then proceeded to jump, Making Joshua grab hold of her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Stella then placed her hands around his neck as she leaned to his face to make out with him again. She then pulled back for a bit.

"That's cute Joshua" Stella said "But we can talk about that latter, Right now, Let's focus on you and I". Stella then went back to making out with him as Joshua held Stella closer to him as he walked with her in his arms to their bunkbeds. Stella then started to lean back in his hold as she then began to remove her top quickly, Joshua had to admit, This was a wonderful thing to see. Stella was rushing to get off her top off as Joshua was starting to lose a bit of his patience as he then pinned Stella to the wall and moved his hands up her body slowly to feel every part of her. Stella moaned as she kept her hold on Joshua's waist, She felt his hands slide upward, Felling her large breasts in the process. He then helped her get her top off as he then threw it onto the floor.

Joshua just stared at Stella's large breasts that were being held in her bra as he glanced up at her, A smirk creeping across his face. Stella didn't waste any time as she then put one of her hands behind his head to push him into her breasts. Joshua enjoyed feeling her soft round tits as he felt like he was in utter bliss, However someone else in his head wanted to interrupt that bliss.

'Ohhh, I like where this is going. Can I watch?' The dark image said as she was feeling herself at the scene before her. Joshua really wished that his darkness wouldn't bother him at the moment, As he snapped back at it while taking care of Stella.

'Can't you see that I'm busy?'.

'Yes, And it's so hot! Ohhh, I wish you would take this damn collar off! Then you'll get to have two sexy Stella's in your arms. What do ya say? You'll get to touch my breasts. And I might suck you off'.

'I thought I could already do that with you anyway. Besides you're in my head! So therefore you can do all that kinky shit within my mind no problem. Also, How the fuck are you even able to see this!?'.

The dark image of Stella just facepalmed when he said that last part of his sentence "You're kidding right?" She said 'Dumbass! Your left eye! It's still corrupted! That's how I'm able to see everything that you see! Also, A little thanks would be appreciated too. I healed your stupid ass in the infirmary! So you could be a little nicer! Also, Thank your busty thirsty girl for getting you out of that-'.

'Thank you now shut the fuck up! I'm enjoying being smothered in boobs thank you...' Joshua said as the dark image sighed. "Mine are bigger and better" the dark image said as she left Joshua to his comfort, But still kept watch. Joshua then moved his head back as he then kissed Stella's chest, Going up to her face. Stella blushed as the two of them passionately kissed.

"I'm never letting you go" Stella said to Joshua. Joshua just smiled at her, As a blush came across his face. "And I'm not letting you go either" he said "I care about you far too much".

Stella smiled more as Joshua then took her to their bunk beds, As he then placed Stella down onto her bed. He then proceeded to undress himself in front of her as he glanced at Stella doing he same thing in front of him. He kept glancing at her undressing herself as he then went back to taking off his clothes, Stella had finished before him, Now being in her underwear. She watched as Joshua had taken off his shirt then his pants, Now being in only his boxers. Stella enjoyed what she was looking at as Joshua looked over at her, Her gaze never moving.

"Enjoying the view?" Stella asked him. Joshua nodded at her "I am" he said "Are you?". Stella then gave Joshua a "come hither" gesture.

"Why don't you get in bed with me to find out" Stella said. Joshua complimented to her as he got into her bed as he placed the covers over them as they moved in close to one another. Stella and Joshua held each other, Both of them making sure to warm each other. Stella sighed happily in his arms.

"This is much better" Joshua said to her as Stella looked up at him and kissed his cheek "Yes..." she said "Much better indeed". The two of them then drifted off to sleep smiling. Stella then placed her hand up to his neck as she felt his collar.

'I shall never leave your side' Stella thought as she blushed.

-latter, At 9:58am-

The little time that was spent with their sleep was enjoyable, But was going to be sadly interrupted for Joshua and Stella. Joshua and Stella were sleeping soundly, Still holding each other in their embrace. That's when Joshua's cellphone went off on the counter. Joshua groaned in his sleep as he then leaned up, Careful not to hit his head as he rubbed his eyes and looked over at his ringing cell.

"-sighs- now, Of all times to call someone?" Joshua whined as he carefully got out of bed, Making sure to not wake Stella as he went over to his phone and looked at the caller I.d to see that it was Ikki. Joshua quickly answered the call:

"Ikki?"

"Joshua! It's been too long!" Ikki said "How are you? Did you get my text?".

"Yeah man I did, So you're going to be at the airport? What time?".

"Umm about that...I'm about halfway there...".

"What!? Shit! I'm on my way. Let me get dressed and I'll head to the airport to get you" Joshua said as he hung up and got ready to meet his cousin. As Joshua was rushing into the bathroom, Stella started to awake.

"Mmm, Joshua" she said as she was about to feel for him, But felt nothing. Stella then sat up in her bed "Joshua?". That's when Stella saw Joshua come out of the bathroom, His hair all wet as well as his body. He walked over to the bunk bed and kissed Stella on the forehead.

"Morning sweetheart" Joshua said to her with a smirk, Stella blushed as she smiled at him. "Morning" she said "Umm, Why are you up and moving around? I thought that you might want to stay in bed a little while longer?".

"Trust me I do, But my cousin Ikki is on his way here from the airport and I have to get him. You wanna come along?". Stella looked at Joshua as she pondered a bit, This would be the first time meeting someone of his family, And that could work out. "I'd love to" Stella said.

"Great, Come on. Let's get dressed and we can then head out" Joshua said "We'll also bring Shizuku and Alice too". Stella then had a small narrow glare when he said that he would be bringing Shizuku with them. She sighed as she got up out of bed.

"This should be fun..." she mumbled.

-meanwhile-

The older man and the younger teen were down the highway as the young teen was tightening his fists with glee. The older man glanced at him a bit.

"Enjoying that new power I gave you last night?" The older man asked him. The young teen looked over at the older man and nodded. "Yes" he said "Although you still owe me a-".

"Yes I know! I still owe you a partner. Don't worry I haven't forgotten that promise" the older man said "I just want to give you someone that's worth a damn".

"Any woman will do..." the teen said "I just hope that-hm!".

"What's wrong? You caught wind of something?" The older man said. The young teen glanced at the older man, "Yeah, A sent -sniff- and it's strong and...strangely familiar...I vote we follow it!".

"On it!".

The older man then drove off the highway as the young teen told him where to go as he sniffed the air.

-the airport-

Joshua, Stella, Alice, And Shizuku were at the airport waiting for Ikki and his friend to arrive from London. The four of them were sitting in the terminal as Joshua was pacing back and forth. Stella tired to calm down her boyfriend.

"Joshua relax, Your cousin Ikki will be here soon" she said to him. Joshua stopped pacing as he looked at her.

"I know, But I'm just excited to see him again" Joshua said "It will be just like when we were kids, Right Shizuku?" Shizuku smiled at him "Right Lord Prince!" Shizuku said happily as Alice and Stella looked at the both of them.

"You three were really close huh?" Stella asked Shizuku. Shizuku looked at her.

"We were yes, Joshua's family cared for my brother and I. And treated Ikki like a human being. My family got rid of Ikki and cut his ties with the Kurogane family when the Gekkage family asked to have him. Over time they've treated my former brother as one of their own, I was so happy that he was finally getting the love that he rightfully deserved. And now we'll get to bond again" Shizuku said with a huge smile.

Joshua then placed his hand on Shizuku's shoulder "It's gonna be fun with Ikki around" Joshua said "I can't wait to-wait...".

"Something wrong Joshua?" Alice asked him. Joshua then glanced behind him as he then started to smell the air "That smell...it smells, Bitter..." he said as he turned around to find out what that smell was. The others looked at him with confusion. Shizuku then got up from her seat as she walked over to him. "Lord Prince Joshua, What are you talking about? I don't smell anything bitter" she said until she saw a plane landing "Ah! Ikki's here!" Shizuku said as she then ran to the gate. Alice and Stella got up to follow Shizuku, But Joshua stayed behind.

"Are you coming to join us Joshua?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah...you guys go ahead, I'll be their in a second" Joshua said. Stella and Alice looked at him before going after Shizuku. "Okay, We'll be waiting for you love" Stella said as they both walked off. Joshua just kept sniffing the air, The bitter sent getting stronger.

"Damn what is that smell!?" Joshua said as he went to follow after the smell.

-at the gate-

At the gate terminal, The girls were waiting for Ikki to arrive. Stella was looking back from time to time to see if Joshua had come. He hadn't still and she was getting worried.

"Joshua hasn't shown up yet, What's taking him?" Stella said to herself as Alice looked at her. "I'm sure he's still a bit nervous to see his cousin" she said "He'll be here soon, Don't worry".

Stella nodded at Alice's reassurance until Shizuku saw Ikki.

"Ikki!" Shizuku yelled as she ran over to him as he and his friend came off the gate. The two hugged each other tightly. "Hey, Shizuku" Ikki said "Guess I got to be with you after all".

"I'm glad, I missed you when you weren't with us" Shizuku said "Ikki, I'd like for you to meet a few people" Shizuku then held her brothers hand as she brought him over to Alice and Stella. "This here is my roommate Alice. She's a boy, But she refers herself as a girl". Ikki held out his hand to Alice as they both shook hands.

"Well, So you're Shizuku's former brother. She has told me all about you and how close you are with Joshua" Alice said with a smile "I hope we'll get along well".

"Same here, It's nice to meet you Alice" Ikki said happily as he then glanced at Stella. Ikki was speechless, Stella was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, He had seen his fair share of girls in London, But not one like her.

'Wow! She's very beautiful!' Ikki thought.

"And this here is Stella Vermillion. Lord Prince Joshua's...girlfriend..." Shizuku said bitterly causing Stella to look at her. "Hey! Why'd you say it like that!?" Stella asked her as Shizuku turned her head away.

"Just because you're dating Lord Prince Joshua, Doesn't mean that I have to like it" she said. Stella then let her fire magic stare to flare around her as Ikki had a sweat mark on the side of his forehead come down.

"Hehe...guess you lost your chance huh Shizuku?" Ikki said causing Shizuku to pout in response. Ikki then turned his attention to Stella "I'm Ikki Kurogane, Well, Was anyway. I'm a part of the Gekkage family branch now. It's nice to meet you miss Stella Vermillion. I hope that we get along well" he said.

Stella smiled at him, She was liking him already "Same here. And it's nice to meet you as well Ikki" Stella said.

"Umm hello? Aren't you forgetting about me Ikki?".

"Oh crap, My bad Oliver" Ikki said "Guys, I'd like for you to meet Oliver Syivin. He was my roommate in London and he wanted to transfer to Japan with me". Oliver walked over to the others as he introduced himself.

"The names Oliver Syivin. But you can just call me Oliver. I'm so happy to meet all of you" Oliver said as he then held out his hand, Shaking Stella's hand.

"Well you're Ikki's roommate you say" Stella said "Well, I'm sure that will-".

:Emergency! Emergency! Will all civilians please move to the safe areas! I repeat, Will all civilians please move to the safe areas!

"Huh? Move to the safe areas?" Oliver said.

"An emergency?" Ikki said.

That's when some of the security guards ran over to them "Hey! You guys need to get a move on! It's not safe out here!" He said.

"What's going on?" Ikki asked him.

"Theirs a fight outside the airport, Between two blazers no less. We're getting everyone to safety until the police show up" the guard said. Stella instantly thought of Joshua as she then ran to get him.

"Joshua!" Stella said.

"Wait a minute Stella!" Alice said as she and the others then ran after her.

-a few minutes ago-

Joshua was walking down the other way as he kept smiling that bitter sent that was intoxicating his nose. He just had to find out what it was. "Jeez! I just wish this damn smell would go already! I

Have to meet up with Ikki!" He said to himself as he made his way to the entrance, The smell now was stronger than before, And it was close.

"Okay...the smell is here, But where is the question" Joshua said to himself.

"I knew I smelled something familiar, Now I realized what it was".

Joshua turned around to find out who had just said that, He looked around as he smelled the air. That's when another voice called out to him.

"Over here, Joshua...".

Joshua just felt cold at the sound of that voice as he looked over to his right to see someone very familiar indeed...

His great grandfather.

Joshua was in shock to see him, But that shock soon turned into anger as he tightened his fists and glared at the man before him.

"Vektal Genokimkenokai...".

A/n: done! Man it's been too long since I've written for this story. I still feel ashamed for the other chapters, And I talked with a friend of mine on some ideas and hopefully they work out good. Anyway I'm heading to bed, I'll see you guys latter.


End file.
